


Dopóki mnie masz

by ihadbaddays



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 18,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4924525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihadbaddays/pseuds/ihadbaddays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kolejny nudny fan fiction o tym, jak Sherlock i John się poznają ;)<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dedykuje najlepszej tegorocznej studentce, jestem z ciebie dumna!

        Uważając, żeby nie przechylić dwóch otartych butelek piwa łokciem nacisnął klamkę. Niestety, zamiast pokoju Ricka, w którym spodziewał się znaleźć obiecane mu po drodze papierosy, wylądował w jakimś obcym pokoju. Był on podobny do wszystkich pozostałych w akademiku, z dwoma łóżkami po przeciwnych stronach, pomalowanymi na odcień szarości ścianami, grubym, bordowym dywanem i przedmiotami rozrzuconymi po podłodze. W kącie, pod oknem stało masywne, drewniane biurko. Na jednym z łóżek w kącie po turecku siedział wysoki chłopak.

\- O rany, sorry, pomyliłem pokoje – powiedział szybko John, starając się nie wylać piwa.

Chłopak oderwał wzrok od książki dopiero na dźwięk jego głosu. Wpatrywał się w niego i przez kilka sekund, po czym powiedział, wracając do czytania:

\- Drzwi, których szukasz to drugi korytarz po lewej stronie.

\- Dzięki – uśmiechnął się John, ale po chwili zawahał się – Chwila, skąd wiesz których drzwi szukam?

Chłopak znowu oderwał wzrok od książki, a na jego twarzy pojawiło się coś, co można by uznać z irytację.

\- Uczestniczysz w  serii imprez studenckich, organizowanej zazwyczaj przez te same osoby. Nie ma reguły, w który dzień ją zorganizują, ale cyklicznie powtarzają pewne czynności, na przykład próbują wyskoczyć przez okno albo zapominają zabrać ze sobą papierosów. Przy każdej imprezie w dość podobnych odstępach czasu mylą korytarz, w który powinni skręcić, prawdopodobnie przez wpływ alkoholu i innych środków odurzających. Za każdym razem głośno artykułują swoją pomyłkę. Nie potrzeba specjalnej przenikliwości, aby to stwierdzić.

John wpatrywał się w niego ze zdziwieniem. Dopiero teraz zauważył, pewnie z powodu przyćmionego światła, że chłopak ma na sobie elegancką koszulę, jakby wybierał się na wystawną kolację. Światło sprawiało, że jego skóra wydawała się bardzo jasna, a burza loków na głowie kontrastowo ciemna.

– A ty nie idziesz na imprezę? – zapytał w końcu.

Chłopak znowu oderwał wzrok od książki, tym razem nie kryjąc już irytacji.

\- Czy twoim zdaniem wyglądam, jakbym tam szedł?

\- No, nie, faktycznie nie. No to na razie – wykonując znów skomplikowany manewr przy użyciu łokcia i klamki wrócił na korytarz. Po chwili został wciągnięty w barwny i głośny tłum rozbawianych ludzi.

 

     John zapomniał o tym spotkaniu do momentu, gdy tydzień później szukał miejsca w dość zatłoczonej w porze lunchu bibliotece. W części, gdzie zazwyczaj zbierali się studenci nauk ścisłych wolne miejsce było tylko obok chłopaka, który, po bliższym przyjrzeniu się, przypominał Johnowi tego napotkanego na zeszłej imprezie. Podszedł do niego i szeptem zapytał:

\- Cześć, wolne?

Chłopak podniósł głowę, przez chwilę wpatrywał się w niego ze zmrużonymi oczami, a potem odpowiedział półgłosem:

\- Skoro jedno miejsce przypada na jedną osobę, to jak uważasz?

Nieco zbity z tropu John opadł na krzesło obok, rozłożył wypożyczone książki i szukając długopisu w torbie przyglądał się chłopakowi. Pierwszym określeniem, które przychodziło mu na myśl, było „niepasujący”. Chłopak był bardzo szczupły, wręcz wychudzony, miał jasną cerę i ciemne, gęste włosy, które podwijały się na końcach. Tym razem John nie miał wątpliwości, że jego ubranie było zdecydowanie zbyt eleganckie jak na studencką bibliotekę w zwykłe popołudnie. Koszula, którą miał na sobie chłopak nadawałby się dużo bardziej na ekskluzywne przyjęcie.

\- Podobno gapienie się na kogoś jest niegrzeczne – odezwał się nagle chłopak, nie odrywając oczu od czytanej książki.

John szybko spojrzał na stosik książek na swoim pulpicie, a potem spojrzał w bok i powiedział:

\- John.

Nie doczekawszy się reakcji ze strony sąsiada, dodał:

\- A ty?

Na twarzy chłopaka obok pojawił się grymas, do którego najbardziej odpowiednim określeniem byłaby chyba zniecierpliwienie.

\- Sherlock – nadal nie patrzył na Johna, intensywnie coś notując.

John wpatrywał się w niego przez chwilę, ale nic nie wskazywało na to, że chłopak żartuje.

\- Och, to dość niezwykłe imię.

Sherlock nagle oderwał się od notatek i spojrzał na niego, pierwszy raz w trakcie spotkania:

\- Podrywasz mnie? – zapytał obojętnym tonem.

John wytrzeszczył oczy i patrzył na niego ze zdumieniem.

\- Nie! – powiedział na tyle głośno, że osoby z rzędu przed nimi odwróciły się i spojrzały na niego z potępieniem, więc nachylił się w stronę chłopaka i wyszeptał:

\- Oczywiście że nie, skąd ta myśl?

Sherlock wrócił do przeglądania książki:

\- Byłeś w moim pokoju, motywując to przypadkiem, teraz celowo zająłeś miejsce obok mnie. Jesteś dla mnie miły, chociaż nie masz z tego żadnych korzyści, nie znamy się, więc nie możesz nic ode mnie uzyskać, nie studiujemy na jednym kierunku, więc nie dostaniesz notatek, nie mamy wspólnego grona znajomych. Mimo to jesteś miły, więc czegoś chcesz. Jako że jesteś w wieku, w którym zainteresowanie seksem jest intensywne, to chęć nawiązania relacji, docelowo seksualnej, jest najbardziej prawdopodobnym motywem.

Na początku wypowiedzi Sherlocka John miał zamiar zaprzeczać, ale potem tylko wpatrywał się w niego z niedowierzaniem. Patrzył jeszcze przez chwilę na niego, ale kiedy upewnił się, że ten mówił poważnie powiedział w końcu:

\- Nie podrywałem cię – Sherlock w zasadzie nie sprawiał wrażenia, jakby interesowała go motywacja Johna.

\- Nie podrywałem cię – powtórzył John i dodał – chciałem być po prostu miły. Ludzie czasem są mili.

Sherlock kontynuował notowanie, a sceptyzm widoczny na jego twarzy odnosił się chyba do wypowiedzi Johna.

\- Wtedy na imprezie naprawdę pomyliłem pokoje, a że dziś jedyne wolne miejsce było obok ciebie, to po prostu zagadałem.

\- Cztery rzędy do tyłu, piąte miejsce po prawej stronie- mruknął Sherlock.

John odwrócił się i szybko policzył krzesełka. Rzeczywiście, we wskazanym przez Sherlocka miejscu stało wolne krzesło.

\- No dobra – John czuł, że jego policzki stają się lekko zaczerwienione – nie zauważyłem, to było pierwsze wolne miejsce, które zauważyłem, to miałem na myśli. Po prostu zagadałem, nie pomyślałem że tak to odbierzesz. To znaczy – dodał szybko – nie mam nic przeciwko, jeśli tak to odbierasz – w tym momencie przez twarz Sherlocka przemknął cień uśmiechu, a John przerwał, wziął głęboki oddech i powoli powiedział:

\- Przedstawiłem się, bo chciałem być miły. Ludzie czasem to robią. Nie podrywałem cię, nie miałem takiego zamiaru, ale jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko – zawahał się na chwilę – byciu podrywanym przez facetów to ok, nie moja sprawa. Tylko tyle.

Szybko otworzył pierwszą książkę i przebiegł wzrokiem przez spis treści. Skupił się na notowaniu, po dłuższej chwili dobiegł go cichy głos:

\- Studiujesz na trzecim lub czwartym roku. Medycynę, jako specjalność wybierzesz prawdopodobnie medycynę wojskową lub chirurgię ogólną. Masz dziewczynę, która była z tobą na zeszłej imprezie. Jesteś pilnym studentem, ale jako towarzyska i otwarta osoba jesteś również lubiany, przez co godzisz swój czas między naukę a imprezy. Masz problemy z asertywnością, bo zamiast częstych imprez wolałbyś się uczyć, dlatego każdą wolną chwilę, taką jak przerwa na lunch, spędzasz w bibliotece. Pochodzisz z niezbyt bogatej rodziny, która nie pomoże ci w karierze, więc musisz zdobyć pozycję ciężką pracą. Prawdopodobnie pobierasz stypendium, które pokrywa znaczną część twojego czesnego. Uprawiasz dużo sportu, ale stypendium jest naukowe.

\- Skąd to wiesz? – zapytał w końcu John po chwili przedłużającej się ciszy.

\- Nie znam cię – chłopak nadal na niego nie patrzył.

\- Nie osobiście, ale skąd o mnie słyszałeś?

\- Nie słyszałem o tobie, widzę cię trzeci raz w życiu – odparł Sherlock tym samym tonem.

\- Więc jak to robisz? Przecież to niemożliwe.                          

Zanim Sherlock zdążył odpowiedzieć, do stolika Johna podeszło dwóch chłopaków, przeciskając się między krzesłami. Jeden z nich, wskazując na górną część biblioteki za balustradą, zwróciło się do Johna:

\- Zajęliśmy miejsce na górze.

John spojrzał na zegarek za jego plecami i zaczął:

\- Dzięki, ale mam piętnaście minut do następnych zajęć, zaraz muszę…

\- Daj spokój – przerwał mu ten drugi – Wolisz siedzieć obok chemicznego świra? – ruchem głowy wskazał na pochylonego nad książkami Sherlocka.

John obrócił się, ale Sherlock nawet nie drgnął, nadal zatopiony w lekturze, jakby nie słyszał komentarza. Spojrzał na stojących przed nimi znajomych i powiedział z uśmiechem:

\- Naprawdę zaraz wychodzę, muszę jeszcze kupić coś do jedzenia. Następnym razem – aby uprawdopodobnić swoją wersję zaczął składać dopiero co otworzone książki i wciskać je do torby. Dopiero kiedy odeszli odwrócił się do Sherlocka:

\- Przepraszam za nich.

Sherlock nie odpowiedział, a kiedy John zaczął wstawać odezwał się:

\- Jeśli tak bardzo identyfikujesz się ze swoją grupą znajomych, że zinternalizowałeś jej wartości jako swoje, to zrozumiałem przekaz. A jeśli nie, to dlaczego za nich odpowiadasz?

Wychodząc z biblioteki John wciąż zastanawiał się, czy Sherlock miał zamiar go obrazić.


	2. Chapter 2

       Sherlock podniósł wzrok znad książki. Ostatnim razem, gdy robił przerwę, biblioteka była jeszcze w połowie wypełniona. Teraz, przed północą zostało w niej zaledwie kilka osób. Sherlock pomyślał, że to właściwe proporcje ludzi w stosunku do książek. Był zdania, że znaczna większość tych idiotów nie powinna mieć prawa nawet dotykać zgromadzonych tu zbiorów. Powstrzymał się od kolejnych analiz składu sali i kiedy już miał wrócić do streszczenia rozdziału, w którym autor całkiem błędnie podsumowywał dotychczasowy wywód, drzwi odtworzyły się i stanął w nich John. Sherlock obserwował go, gdy podbijał kartę, szukając jej wcześniej w torbie przewieszonej przez ramię. _Brał wcześniej prysznic. Śpieszył się przed wyjściem. Nowe buty._ Opuścił wzrok i przewrócił kartkę. Po wielu latach doświadczeń nauczył się, że bezpośrednie patrzenie na kogoś, kiedy dokonywał analizy dla innych nie było tak oczywiste, jak dla niego. W czasach szkolnych kilka razy zdarzyło mu się oberwać, zanim jeszcze otworzył usta, żeby powiedzieć, jakie są jej wyniki. Słyszał, jak John mija rzędy stolików, najwyraźniej szukając odpowiedniego. Odgłos kroków stawał się coraz głośniejszy, aż John stanął obok niego.

\- Jeśli teraz usiądę obok ciebie, to znowu uznasz, że cię podrywam?

Sherlock powoli podniósł głowę.

\- Ostatnim razem zaprzeczyłeś, ale znów to robisz, więc być może to rodzaj flirtu.

John uśmiechnął się i opadł na krzesło obok:

\- Dobrze, tym razem będę mniej wyzywający.

Sherlock słyszał, jak wierci się na krześle, rozpakowując rzeczy i ustawiając lampkę. Wrócił do lektury i spojrzał na profil Johna po kilku minutach. Był pogrążony w analizie swoich notatek. Nagle John uśmiechnął się i odwrócił do Sherlocka:

\- Podobno gapienie się na kogoś jest niegrzeczne.

Sherlock szybko odwrócił się w stronę swojego stolika, zły, że dał się przyłapać.

\- I co, masz o mnie jeszcze nowe informacje? Bo nadal nie wyjaśniłeś mi, skąd miałeś poprzednie.

Sherlock przez chwilę siedział bez ruchu, w wyuczony sposób ignorując jego zaczepkę, ale kiedy spojrzał wreszcie na Johna, ten wpatrywał się w niego z oczekiwaniem i nie wyglądał na zdenerwowanego, bardziej na zaciekawionego.

\- Brałeś niedawno prysznic, wyszedłeś z pokoju dość szybko, nie miałeś zamiaru spędzać nocy poza domem, ale skoro już musiałeś, to postanowiłeś skupić się na nauce. Widocznie twoja dziewczyna jest dziś zajęta – przechylił głowę i mówił dalej, jednocześnie bazgrząc na kartce – skoro nie planowałeś spędzić tej nocy poza pokojem, to prawdopodobnie zmusił cię do tego współlokator. Najprawdopodobniej jego motywacją jest chęć spędzenia nocy z dziewczyną, przez co staje się zrozumiałe, ze względu na układ pokoju, że nie chcesz być świadkiem ich zbliżenia. Jak powiedziałem wcześniej, nie jesteś zbyt bogaty. Ostatnio odrobinę schudłeś, prawdopodobnie przez sport. Masz nowe buty. Nie lubisz przedmiotu, z którego masz zamiar robić notatki - skończył i sięgnął po następną książkę w oczekiwaniu na gwałtowny odgłos odsuwanego krzesła i szybkie kroki.

Zamiast tego usłyszał ciche:

\- Niesamowite.

Zmarszczył brwi i odwrócił się w stronę Johna, który nadal siedział na swoim miejscu, z szeroko otwartymi ustami:

\- Jak to zrobiłeś?

\- Dedukcja – odparł krótko.

\- Wcześniej myślałem, że skądś masz te informacje, ale żeby wiedzieć to, co teraz powiedziałeś, musiałbyś mnie śledzić. A nie robiłeś tego, prawda? – dopytał z wahaniem w głosie.

Sherlock spojrzał na niego z obojętnym wyrazem twarzy:

\- Pachniesz szamponem. Ubierałeś się szybko, bo wybrałeś koszulkę pomiętą z tyłu, więc prawdopodobnie rzuconą przed prysznicem na łóżko. Z czego można wnioskować, że nie chciałeś już dziś nigdzie wychodzić, ale pewnie po powrocie z łazienki zobaczyłeś dziewczynę współlokatora. Chciałeś się skupić, więc szybko spakowałeś się do biblioteki. Twoja koszulka była wielokrotnie prana, pasek też jest lekko przetarty, mógłby to być wyraz nonszalancji, ale buty są zupełnie nowe i zadbane, więc zależy ci na ubraniach, ale nie stać cię na wymianę całej garderoby. Zeszła szlufka w spodniach jest bardziej zużyta, więc musiałeś przesunąć pasek. Skrzywiłeś się, wyciągając książki z torby. Dedukcja – podsumował. John nie odzywał się przez całą jego wypowiedź, aż wreszcie wydusił:

\- Niewiarygodne. Jak możesz to robić? Przecież jestem tu pięć minut.

\- Siedem.

\- Wow. Ludzie często proszą cię, żebyś ich zanalizował?

\- Raczej, żebym spadał.

John parsknął. Patrzył jeszcze przez chwilę na Sherlocka, a potem wrócił do swoich książek.

Sherlock szybko skończył czytać podsumowanie i sięgnął do następnej książki. Pogrążył się w czytaniu i w piętnaście minut skończył notatki. Zaczął się pakować, kiedy dobiegł go głos Johna:

\- Twojego współlokatora dziś nie ma?

\- Nie mam współlokatora – burknął, wstając z krzesła.

\- Jak to nie masz? – zdziwił się John – Wszyscy mają.

Sherlock spojrzał na niego:

\- Żaden z dotychczasowych nie wytrzymał dłużej niż dwa tygodnie. Oficjalnie uczelnia nadal kogoś szuka, ale od kilku miesięcy nikogo nie przysłali. Wsunął krzesło i wychodząc, skinął głową w stronę Johna.

     John przetarł oczy. Pół godziny po wyjściu Sherlocka nie był w stanie dłużej się uczyć. Spakował się szybko, zostawiając za sobą kilkoro studentów i wyszedł na zewnątrz, wyciągając z torby bluzę i wciągając ją przez głowę. Jak na koniec października, noc była wyjątkowo ciepła, więc nie potrzebował zapomnianej w pośpiechu kurtki. Szybkim krokiem ruszył w stronę żeńskiego akademika. Wiedział, że dziś dyżur w recepcji miał Lenny, więc jeśli John będzie miał szczęście i trafi na wyjątkowo interesujący film, to uda mu się minąć korytarz. Na jego szczęście leciała jakaś powtórka popularnego programu rozrywkowego, więc John, starając się stąpać jak najciszej, minął dyżurkę i skręcił na lewo. Ruszył szybkim tempem, wydłużenie drogi o długość korytarza było jedynym sposobem, żeby dostać się do pokoju. Z kieszeni torby wygrzebał kluczyk, cicho przekręcając go w drzwiach. Wszedł do pokoju, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Zsunął buty, torbę postawił w kącie i przechodząc przez pogrążony w mroku pokój ściągnął bluzę przez głowę. Rzucił ją w nogach łóżka i ostrożnie wsunął się pod kołdrę. Mary cicho zamruczała, obracając się w jego kierunki i zaspanym tonem powiedziała:

\- Jesteś zimny.

Wtuliła się w jego koszulkę, a on zarzucił rękę na jej biodro.


	3. Chapter 3

      Jedną z cech, którą John uwielbiał u Mary, było jej bezgraniczny entuzjazm. Niezależnie, w który z kolei projekt czy organizację się angażowała, zawsze podchodziła to niej z jednakową, wręcz dziecięcą radością. Kiedy spotykał ją po raz pierwszy, na jednej z serii imprez rekrutujących do bractw studenckich, wytłumaczyła mu, że wybrała socjologię, bo interesuje ją funkcjonowanie ludzi w społeczeństwie i zachęciła do spotkań studenckiego koła, do którego już zdążyła się zapisać. Oczywiście John nie skorzystał z zaproszenia, ale potem kilkukrotnie wpadali na siebie w różnych sytuacjach, aż w końcu w pewne czwartkowe popołudnie Mary zaprosiła go na kawę, którą wypili na trawie między budynkami uczelni. Zaczęli się spotykać, najpierw niezobowiązująco, a po kilku miesiącach zarówno oni, jak ich znajomi zaczęli traktować ich związek jako coś oczywistego. John w zasadzie nigdy nie powiedział tego Mary wprost, ale był to jego pierwszy poważny związek, oczywiście w liceum spotykał się z kilkoma dziewczynami, ale były to tylko spotkania. Mary zawsze wydawała mu się pełna optymizmu, entuzjazmu i otwartości na świat i ludzi. Przynajmniej do niedawna.

\- John, czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz?

John szybko wyrwa się z zamyślenia i przytaknął. Mary siedziała naprzeciwko, grzebiąc w talerzu, a na jej twarzy znowu pojawiał się ten pochmurny wyraz, który ostatnio przybierała coraz częściej.

\- Jasne, że cię słucham – John pogrzebał w talerzu, licząc, że Mary nie zauważy, że kłamie. Stołówka była dość pusta o tej porze, nie mógł liczyć, że któryś ze znajomych go uratuje.

\- Więc odpowiada ci, że nie pojawię się na tej imprezie? – upewniła się Mary.

John starał się odtworzyć to, co mówiła, udało mu się ustalić, że chodzi o najbliższą, piątkową imprezę i skwapliwie przytaknął. Przełknął kęs ziemniaka i szybko zapytał:

\- Skoro ty nie idziesz, to może ja też nie pójdę i będę miał trochę czasu na naukę?

Mary gwałtownie odgarnęła grzywkę z oczu, a John już wiedział, że ma kłopoty.

\- Czyli mnie nie słuchałeś! Mówiłam ci, że obiecaliśmy Stevowi, że będziemy na jego imprezie. Ale, jak wspominałam ci jakieś trzy minuty temu, nie mogę iść, bo muszę zastąpić Kate na spotkaniu dla pierwszaków. Zgodziłeś się więc, że pójdziesz sam, ale jak widzę, wcale mnie nie słuchałeś? – zakończyła ostro, odchylając się na krześle i odsuwając od siebie talerz.

\- Nie, nie, w porządku, po prostu pomyliłem weekendy, jasne, że pójdę. Przepraszam – dodał szybko, widząc, jak Mary nabiera powietrza, aby po raz kolejny wytknąć mu jego błąd. Ostatnimi czasy czuł się, jakby przy każdej rozmowie z nią stąpał na granicy bardzo cienkiej linii, dzielącej normalny stan w ich związku od głośnej kłótni. Myślał, że po trzech latach w związku nabrał już rozeznania i wiedział, kiedy Mary będzie zirytowana, ale od kilku miesięcy kłótnie wybuchały z mało zrozumiałych dla niego powodów. Coś, co do tej pory Mary zbywała uśmiechem teraz potrafiło zepsuć ich wolny wieczór, a kłótnie były dłuższe i intensywniejsze. John starał się w swoim mniemaniu jeszcze bardziej, ale jego wysiłki nic nie dawały. Kiedy Mary miała dobry humor próbował wybadać, co może być przyczyną nieporozumień, ale, o ile na zajęciach i praktykach w szpitalu radził sobie całkiem dobrze z diagnozowaniem, to nie potrafił postawić właściwiej diagnozy swojemu związkowi. Mary nie odezwała się, a John uznał jej milczenie za dobry znak.

     Muzyka dudniła tak, że ledwie słyszał swoje myśli. Popijał powoli piwo z tekturowego kubeczka, przyglądając się, jak jego znajomi grają w piwną grę. Wytłumaczył już chyba każdej osobie, z którą rozmawiał, że Mary nie mogła przyjść, a teraz powoli zaczynał jej zazdrościć. Impreza była świetna, jak zawsze, ale po trzech latach przyzwyczaił się już do ich mniej więcej stałych rytmów: pierwsze dwie godziny zarezerwowane na powitania, potem coraz więcej alkoholu, a druga część imprezy skupiała się na pijackich ekscesach, ewentualnie kłótniach par. Ten etap sam kiedyś zaliczył z Mary, dlatego należał do tych mniej ulubionych. Uznawał też, że sprawy między parą powinny zostać między parą, dlatego raczej nie zwierzał się kumplom poza wymagane minimum.

\- Stary, a gdzie twoja książka? – podszedł do niego lekko już zalany George, stukając swoim kubkiem o jego kubek.

\- Od kiedy na imprezy chodzę z książkami? – burknął John, opierając się mocniej o ścianę.

\- Albo Mary albo książka, a dziś samotnie, czyżbyś planował wreszcie normalnie poimprezować? – wyszczerzył się George. Miał na sobie koszulkę jednego z bractw, do którego bardzo chciał należeć, a na szyi święcący gumowy wąż.

John nagle wpadł na pewien pomysł.

\- Wiesz co, w zasadzie tak. Ale na razie muszę lecieć – wcisnął do ręki Georga w połowie pełny kubek i pognał w stronę swojego pokoju.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Dziesięć minut później, z torbą przewieszoną przez ramię, cicho zapukał w drzwi. Wydawało mu się, że usłyszał z wnętrza jakiś głos, więc powoli je uchylił. Pokój wyglądał jak tak samo jak zeszłym razem, ale na podłodze w nogach łóżka leżała sterta otwartych książek.

\- Halo? – zawołał.

Nie doczekał się żadnej odpowiedzi, więc zamknął drzwi i niepewnie ruszył do przodu, mijając drugie łóżko stojące w kącie. Dopiero wtedy, za rogiem, zobaczył Sherlocka, siedzącego przy stole zarzuconym rozmaitymi sprzętami, menzurkami, miarkami i papierami, pochylonego nad mikroskopem.

\- Cześć – powiedział John, poprawiając pasek od torby na ramieniu – Chyba ci przeszkadzam.

Sherlock nie oderwał się od okularu mikroskopu, ale podniósł w górę dłoń. Rękawy eleganckiej koszuli zapinanej na guziki miał podwinięte do łokci.

John zamilkł. Sherlock nadal wpatrywał się intensywnie w okular mikroskopu, a John, czując się głupio, zaczął rozglądać się po pomieszczeniu. Panował w nim ogólny nieład, wszędzie leżały stosy książek i czasopism. W zlewie w misce leżała jakaś bliżej nieokreślona masa, zalana obficie wodą. Brudne kubki stały rzędem na blacie. Na prawo od stołu, pod oknem stało tradycyjne akademikowe biurko, z kilkoma notatnikami i popielniczką. Jedno łóżko, to bliżej drzwi, było gładko przykryte uniwersytecką narzutą, na drugim, prawdopodobnie Sherlocka, rozrzucony był koc.

\- Tak? – dobiegł go głos, a John spojrzał na Sherlocka, odrobinę zawstydzony swoją ciekawością.

\- Przeszkadzam ci? – zapytał John, znowu poprawiając pasek od torby.

Sherlock wpatrywał się w niego przez chwilę, po czym odpowiedział, wskazując na mikroskop:

\- Prawie skończyłem.

\- Aha, ok – odparł John, a jego pomysł nagle wydał mu się głupi. Spojrzał w ziemię, a potem w końcu powiedział:

\- Ostatnio powiedziałeś, że nie masz współlokatora. O tej porze wszystkie w bibliotece jest sporo ludzi, a pomyślałem, że ty jesteś w pokoju i…

\- I wiedziałeś, że nikt mnie w piątkowy wieczór nie zaprosi na imprezę, a jako że mieszkam na końcu korytarza to jest tu cicho i będziesz mógł się pouczyć, a jednocześnie nikt z twoich znajomych nie zobaczy cię i nie dowie się, że znowu uczysz się, zamiast imprezować, przez co na uczestnictwo w następnej imprezie będą namawiać cię jeszcze bardziej natarczywie? – przerwał mu Sherlock, odchylając się na krześle do tyłu i przypatrując mu.

John poczuł, jak rumieniec wypełza mu na policzki:

\- Nie założyłem, że nikt cię nie zaprosi na imprezę. Po prostu odniosłem wrażenie, że nie jesteś nimi za bardzo zainteresowany – wepchnął ręce do kieszeni spodni i odwrócił się – Nie chciałem przeszkadzać –gdy był już w połowie drogi przez pokój, Sherlock powiedział:

\- Potrafię milczeć godzinami, gram na skrzypcach, przeprowadzam czasem hałaśliwe eksperymenty i palę.

John odwrócił się, odrobinę zbity z tropu tym wyznaniem.

Sherlock wzniósł brwi i z wyrazem twarzy, który John już widział, dokończył:

\- Więc jeśli ci to odpowiada, to możesz zostać – ruchem głowy wskazał wolne łóżko.

John usiadł na łóżku, wyciągnął książkę i w ciszy zaczął czytać. Sherlock wrócił do przerwanego eksperymentu, od czasu do czasu przypatrując się Johnowi. Przez pierwsze pół godziny John rzeczywiście poświęcił się nauce, zerknął na niego ukradkiem kilka razy. W końcu Sherlock odsunął mikroskop, z kieszeni marynarki powieszonej na krześle wyciągnął papierosa, ściągnął buty i przesuwając notatniki na koniec biurka wszedł na nie i siadając po turecku uchylił okno znajdujące się nad nim. Odpalił papierosa i powoli wciągnął dym.

\- Nie lubisz palenia – powiedział, wydmuchując dym w kierunku sufitu.

\- To pytanie? – John podniósł głowę znad książki, do której wrócił po wcześniejszej obserwacji jego poczynań.

\- Nie, twierdzenie.                                                            

\- To twój pokój – odparł powoli John, rozglądając się – Nie masz czujnika dymu?

\- Mam – Sherlock znów się zaciągnął – Ale się zepsuł – dodał po chwili.

John spojrzał na sufit, gdzie znajdywał się czujnik z odłączonym zasilaniem i lekko się uśmiechnął.

\- Które stypendium? – Sherlock oparł głowę o ścianę obok okna.

John wrócił do książki i zapytał:

\- Czemu w ogóle uważasz, że któreś?

\- Myślałem, że ustaliliśmy to zeszłym razem, nie słuchałeś mnie? – Sherlock zmarszczył brwi i strzepnął popiół do popielniczki.

John spojrzał na niego zdziwiony:

\- Słuchałem. Ale mówienie ludziom, że wyglądają biednie, a potem wracanie do tego, żeby wypytać o ich status finansowy nie jest zbyt grzeczne.

Sherlock opuścił nogi w dół i spojrzał na Johna ze zdziwieniem:

\- Nic takiego nie powiedziałem.

John odwrócił się w jego stronę.

\- Oczywiście, że tak.

Sherlock zdusił papierosa i wstał, mówiąc:

\- Powiedziałem, że nie stać cię na nowe ubrania i że pobierasz stypendium, a nie że wyglądasz biednie, to elementarna różnica. Nie powiedziałem nic, czego nie widać na pierwszy rzut oka.

John na chwilę zamknął oczy, a potem powoli zapytał:

\- Czyli uważasz, że to ludzie widzą, kiedy na mnie patrzą?

Sherlock zaciągnął się głęboko i przez chwilę przytrzymał dym w płucach, a potem powoli go wypuścił i odpowiedział z rezygnacją:

\- Nie – John posłał mu pytające spojrzenie – Bo ludzie patrzą, ale nie widzą. Dostrzegają szczegóły, niektóre, ale nie umieją złożyć ich w całość, albo robią to z pominięciem elementarnych zasad dedukcji.

\- Czyli tak tłumaczysz tę umiejętność? – John zamknął książkę – Robisz tak dzięki dedukcji?

\- Dedukcja nie wystarczy – Sherlock strzepnął popiół do popielniczki i oparł plecy o parapet – Można próbować, ale niestety większość ludzi to idioci, którzy nie dostrzegają nawet wtedy, gdy wytknie się im oczywiste błędy.

Brwi Johna powoli podjechały w górę, a Sherlock westchnął w duchu. A więc jest taki sam jak inni.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że dlatego nie masz współlokatora? – zapytał w końcu.

\- A dlaczego miałoby mi to przeszkadzać? Aprobata innych ludzi jest dla niektórych najcenniejszą walutą, dla niej są w stanie zrobić bardzo wiele. Jednak aprobata innych jest chwiejna i niepewna, zależna od pozycji jednostki grupie, jej statusu finansowego, doświadczeń, emocji, afektów, osobowości i jeszcze kilku innych czynników. Dlaczego miałbym inwestować w coś tak nietrwałego, rezygnując przy tym z wiedzy, faktów i tego, co przy jej pomocy można uzyskać?

John patrzył na niego, ale nic nie powiedział i po chwili wrócił do czytania książki.

Sherlock skończył palić i zeskoczył z biurka. Siadając przy stole postanowił, że na razie będzie obserwował Johna, który zyskał dzięki swojej reakcji na jego słowa jeszcze jedną szansę.


	5. Chapter 5

     Gwałtowny huk sprawił, że John podniósł głowę znad notatek. Szklanka rozsypała się po podłodze w drobny mak, co jednak nie sprawiło, że Sherlock choćby podniósł głowę. John westchnął w duchu i powiedział:

\- Sherlock.

Brak reakcji. John cicho przeklął, odłożył zeszyt i wstał. Minął Sherlocka i zaczął po kolei otwierać kuchenne szafki. Znalazł w nich stos miękkich, wyglądających na nowe ręczników, kilka wypełnionych nieznaną zawartością worków na śmieci i słoik pełen guzików, ale nigdzie nie trafił na miotłę. Rozejrzał się uważnie i dostrzegł ją wciśniętą za drzwi od łazienki. W normalnej sytuacji zapytałby zwyczajnie gdzie jest miotła, ale po kilku tygodniach i wielu godzinach nauki u Sherlocka nauczył się już, że w jego pokoju normalne zasady są zawieszone. Nie potrafił określić, dlaczego tu przychodził, ale po jakimś czasie uznał to za oczywistość i zamiast przesiadywać w bibliotece odbierał tylko zamówione książki i zjawiał się tutaj. Cóż, w bibliotece nie było wygodnego łóżka, to fakt. Chociaż nie było też tłukących się naczyń. W trakcie jednej z wizyt Sherlock kiwnął mu głową na powitanie i John nie był pewny czy zauważył, że wyszedł, nie odezwał się w trakcie wizyty ani słowem. Czasem zdarzyło im się rozmawiać i John przyznawał zupełnie szczerze, że były to jedne z najciekawszych, a jednocześnie najbardziej irytujących rozmów w minionym czasie. Sherlock nie pasował do żadnej z poznanych dotychczas osób, był inny, na uboczu i to całkiem świadomie. Nikt z jego znajomych nie chodził codziennie ubrany jakby wybierał się na bankiet, ale też nikt nie zignorowałby potłuczonej szklanki na podłodze. John sprzątnął szkło i wyrzucił je. Gdy przechodził obok stołu, przy którym siedział Sherlock usłyszał:

\- Gdybyś chciał włamywać się do cudzych mieszkań, to jaką wybrałbyś porę?

John pokręcił głową. To pytanie było i tak lepsze od tego o najlepszy jego zdaniem sposób pozbawienia życia dziecka.

\- Tę, w której nie ma w domu najbardziej upierdliwego lokatora.

Sherlock parsknął pod nosem.

John usiadł na łóżku, a po chwili coś przyszło mu na myśl:

\- Sherlock, masz coś wspólnego z policją?

Usłyszał jak Sherlock mruczy coś, co brzmiało jak „jak najrzadziej”.

\- Od jakieś czasu sprawiasz wrażenie, jakbyś pracował nad czymś w rodzaju spraw kryminalnych. To jakiś projekt na zajęcia?

\- Nie.

\- Więc co?

\- Odrzucone sprawy.

\- Czekaj… - urwał John – odrzucone sprawy policji?

Sherlock kiwnął głową, odwracając się do zlewu.

John wyprostował nogi:

\- Policja współpracuje z amatorami?

\- Nie jestem amatorem.

John chwilę obserwował plecy Sherlocka pochylone nad zlewem, a potem wrócił do notatek. W końcu poderwał głowę i zapytał:

\- A skąd je masz?

Sherlock nie spojrzał na niego, co było niezwykle częste, kiedy z nim rozmawiał i odpowiedział:

\- Mam informatora.

John nie bardzo wiedział, co miałby na to odpowiedzieć, a jak już zdołał zauważyć, Sherlock i tak nie udzielał mu informacji, którymi nie chciał się dzielić.

 

John wbiegł po schodach i w pośpiechu otworzył drzwi:

\- Przepraszam, nie spojrzałem na zegarek, zaczytałem się.

Mary stała oparta o parapet, z założonymi rękami.

\- Umówiliśmy się pół godziny temu.

John rzucił torbę pod biurko i ściągnął bluzę. Wiedział, że umówili się dziś z Mary na wspólny wieczór, bo miała wolny pokój, ale zupełnie wyleciało mu to z głowy z powodu rozmowy z Sherlockiem. Niestety, o ile rozmowy z Sherlockiem szły mu ostatnio coraz lepiej, to te z Mary coraz gorzej.

\- Nie byłeś w bibliotece. Claudia tam była i poprosiłam ją, żeby sprawdziła, nie było cię.

John nie wiedział co bardziej go uraziło, to, czy Mary go sprawdzała czy to, że wymagała, żeby tłumaczył jej się z własnego czasu.

\- Byłem w bibliotece, ale wychodząc musiałem jeszcze podrzucić materiały do referatu partnerowi z grupy i zbyt długo się zagadałem. Czemu zwyczajnie nie zadzwoniłaś? – John był coraz bardziej zły i postanowił nie wspominać Mary o Sherlocku.Już kilka razy próbował jej opowiedzieć o jego nowym miejscu do nauki, ale za każdym razem wycofywał się, podświadomie wyczuwając, że Mary nie do końca to zrozumie.

Dalsza część długo wyczekiwanego wieczoru zamiast z Mary skończyła się na ścieżce na obrzeżach kampusu, gdzie John usiłował wybiegać irytację i złość. Wieczór nie był zbyt ciepły, z nieba padała lekka mżawka i choć pogoda skazywała bardziej na początek, niż koniec listopada, to nie zachęcała do wychodzenia z ciepłego pokoju. John tylko podkręcił tempo i zabrał się za trzecie okrążenie, tym razem skręcając w lewo, w bardziej stromą ścieżkę. O tej porze i przy tych warunkach pogodowych była zazwyczaj pusta, bo łatwo było się tu potknąć o niesprzątniętą gałąź czy wpaść w błoto w bardziej podmokłych fragmentach. John opuścił głowę i zaczął pokonywać największe wzniesienie, gdy nagle wpadł na coś i gwałtownie stracił równowagę. Ześlizgnąłby się w dół gdyby nie ręka, którą chwycił, zanim jeszcze świadomie zorientował się, co się dzieje.

\- Bieganie bez oświetlenia w takim otoczeniu to niezbyt logiczny wybór, John – powiedział znajomy głos.

John zdołał odzyskać równowagę i spojrzał w górę, na Sherlocka. Kiwnął głową, spróbował wyrównać oddech, opierając ręce na kolanach i w końcu powiedział:

\- Tobie się jakoś udało.

Gdyby nie bliskość, John mógłby minąć Sherlocka, nie rozpoznawszy go. Zamiast standardowego eleganckiego zestawu, miał na sobie szare spodnie do biegania i taką samą bluzę, z kapturem naciągniętym mocno na głowę. Wystające spod niego włosy były mokre i poskręcane bardziej niż zwykle. Przez chwilę stali, patrząc na siebie bez słowa i coraz bardziej moknąc w deszczu. W końcu John, wskazując kiwnięciem drogę za Sherlockiem powiedział:

\- To ja chyba w tamtą stronę.

Sherlock kiwnął mu głową i pobiegł dalej.


	6. Chapter 6

\- No wreszcie!

John odwrócił się od stolika w stronę głosu. Will powitał go promiennym uśmiechem, który był jego znakiem firmowym. Przecisnął się wąskim przejściem miedzy stolikami i usiadł naprzeciwko Johna.

\- Nie zamówiłeś mi jeszcze piwa?

\- Zamówiłbym, gdybyś nie spóźnił się co najmniej kwadrans.

Znali się od liceum, ale z ich kilu osobowej licealnej grupy to z Willem John nadal utrzymywał największy kontakt. Zawsze uśmiechnięty, z sympatią, humorem i zdrowym dystansem do rzeczywistości nie dawał się nie lubić. Chociaż w połączeniu z atrakcyjnym wyglądem miał zawsze zapewnione miejsce w towarzyskiej czołówce, wolał się raczej trzymać z boku.

\- Więc? – zapytał Will po powrocie z kuflem – Co u ciebie?

John pokrótce opowiedział mu o studiach, odpowiedział też na pytania na temat Mary. Spotkali się w jednym z dwóch pubów w ich miasteczku, tym, który nie był opanowany przez lokalnych amatorów trunków. Jako że poza pubem w miasteczku nic się nie działo, to w piątkowe popołudnie był wypełniony po brzegi nastolatkami z miejscowego liceum, którzy bardzo starali się wyglądać na osoby, które legalnie mogą spożywać alkohol.

\- A u ciebie? – zapytał John, wygodnie rozsiadając się na krześle.

\- Dwa pierwsze lata były najgorsze, teraz leci z górki.

\- A co do związków nadal utrzymujesz swój wolny status? – John wiedział, że Will niechętnie mówi o sobie, w ciągu kilku lat znajomości John był uczestnikiem zaledwie paru bardziej prywatnych rozmów, więc nie czuł się komfortowo, ciągnąc go za język. Will spojrzał na niego, a potem uciekł wzrokiem i upił duży łyk piwa.

\- Nie – odezwał się w końcu.

\- To świetnie! – John rozpromienił się – Studiujecie razem?

\- Nie, inny kierunek – Will obejmował szklankę dłońmi i intensywnie się w nie wpatrywał.

\- Długo jesteście razem?

\- Półtorej roku – odparł Will, a John spojrzał na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

\- Ale – zawahał się przez moment – Widzieliśmy się w wakacje i mówiłeś, że nadal jesteś wolny? - John wpatrywał się w niego z wyrazem oczekiwania na twarzy, a Will w końcu podniósł wzrok i spojrzał na niego, lekko zaciskając szczęki.

\- Nie byłem. Kłamałem.

John przechylił się w jego stronę ze zmarszczonymi brwiami:

– Czemu? Przecież to świetna wiadomość.

Will puścił kurczowo trzymany kufel, opadł na oparcie krzesła i zakładając ręce na piersi wypalił:

\- To facet.

John zamrugał:

\- Czekaj, jesteś w związku z facetem?

Will potwierdził skinięciem głowy, nadal nie zmieniając pozycji.

John odetchnął i przez chwilę milczał, a potem upewnił się:

\- I dlatego nic mi nie mówiłeś? – Will wpatrywał się w niego bez słowa, a John dodał: - Odkryłeś to na studiach?

\- Co? – zapytał Will, a na jego twarzy przez milisekundę pojawiło się rozbawienie, by znowu przybrać poprzedni wyraz twarzy.

\- Że jesteś gejem.

Will opuścił zaplecione ręce i odrobinę przechylił w jego stronę:

\- Nie, John, wiem to od trzynastego roku życia. Wiedziałem to jeszcze zanim zaczęliśmy się kumplować. Studia nie zrobiły ze mnie geja – zakończył i znowu się odsunął.

\- Nie, zaraz – zapeszył się John – Źle mnie zrozumiałeś! Nie mam nic przeciwko, to znaczy jestem szczęśliwy, że jesteś w związku, naprawdę się cieszę i nie interesuje mnie z kim jesteś w związku. Znaczy nie! – odstawił ze stukiem kufel, aż kilka kropel piwa znalazło się na blacie stołu - Interesuje, chcę, żebyś mi o nim opowiedział, miałem na myśli to, że nie przeszkadza mi to, że to mężczyzna. To chciałem powiedzieć, że nie ważne, czy to kobieta czy mężczyzna. Jestem po prostu zaskoczony.

Will słuchał jego wypowiedzi z uniesionymi brwiami.

\- Czyli… nie przeszkadza ci to? – zapytał z wahaniem.

\- Oczywiście, że nie, czemu by miało? Po prostu nie wiedziałem, bo nigdy o tym nie mówiłeś, poza tym spotykałeś się Claire, nigdy nawet o tym nie pomyślałem.

\- Tak – powiedział powoli Will – tak, można tak powiedzieć.

Zanim John zdążył zapytać Will doprecyzował:

\- Spotykałem się z nią, bo bardzo próbowałem się przekonać, że może jednak się uda. Zerwałem, kiedy upewniłem się, że nie. I zanim zdążyłam ją zranić, przynajmniej poważnie – Will podciągnął rękawy swetra do łokci, ruch, który John pamiętał z dawnych czasów i który zazwyczaj wiązał się ze zdenerwowaniem Willa – Do dziś mi wstyd, ale musiałem wiedzieć. Chciałem jej to nawet wyjaśnić, gdy już skończyliśmy liceum, ale potem doszedłem do wniosku, że niektórych spraw lepiej nie ruszać – Pociągnął łyk piwa i uśmiechnął się krzywo: - Wiesz, nigdy nie wiadomo co gorsze: facet, który po prostu cię rzuca, czy facet, który okazuje się być gejem.

\- Przykro mi – odparł John, zaciskając dłonie.

Brwi Willa uniosły się.

\- Przykro mi, że byliśmy takimi idiotami, że bałeś się nam powiedzieć. Przykro mi, że przez cały ten czas musiałeś to ukrywać. Przykro mi też, że bałeś się mi to powiedzieć. Rozumiem cie – uniósł dłoń, żeby powstrzymać to, co Will miał zamiar powiedzieć – jak najbardziej rozumiem, ale zwyczajnie mi przykro, że byliśmy taką bandą egoistów.

Will patrzył na niego przez dłuższą chwilę i przez krótki moment John miał wrażenie, że chce coś powiedzieć, aż w końcu usłyszał:

\- No to stawiasz następne piwo.


	7. Chapter 7

Sherlock wstał zza biurka i odwrócił się. Tak, jak podejrzewał, John zasnął. Zdarzyło mu się to trzeci raz odkąd tu przychodził. A, co dziwiło Sherlocka, przychodził coraz częściej. Czasem rozmawiali o sprawach Sherlocka, od czasu do czasu Johnowi zdarzało się nieświadomie wyjaśniać mu zawiłości relacji międzyludzkich. Nie przeszkadzały mu głośne odgłosy eksperymentów, nawet jeśli Sherlock robił coś nietypowego, to John nie komentował. Sherlock przyglądał mu się, kiedy był pewny, że John nie patrzy. Od czasu, kiedy się poznali nie zmienił się ani status materialny Johna, ani jego związek. Raz, po stażu w szpitalu John był wyjątkowo smutny. Wiedział o stażu, bo sprawdził jego plan przez studencką platformę i powiązał smutek Johna z jednym z trzech zgonów, które w czasie pracy Johna miały miejsce w szpitalu. Oczywiście nie zapytał go o to, rozmawiali na zupełnie inny temat. Sherlock nie miał oporów przed komentowaniem innych osób, ale w kwestii Johna od czasu do czasu udawało mu się ugryźć w język.

John otworzył drzwi, jak zawsze nie pukając i krzyknął:

\- Zostawiłem chyba moją…

Zatrzymał się z ręką na klamce. Spodziewał się, że Sherlock będzie siedział przy stole w kuchni i nawet nie zareaguje na jego wtargnięcie, ale zamiast tego zastał go siedzącego po turecku na swoim łóżku, z rękami założonymi na piersiach, a na łóżku, na którym zazwyczaj siedział John siedział mężczyzna, w stalowoszarym, trzyczęściowym garniturze. Był starszy od Sherlocka, na górze głowy lekko łysiał. Na widok Johna wstał, opierając się na długiej, czarnej parasolce i zapytał, przeciągając każde słowo:

\- Działkę czy pieniądze?

John spojrzał na niego nierozumiejącym wzrokiem, a potem odwrócił się do Sherlocka, który aż kipiał z irytacji. Wbił wzrok w sufit i powiedział cicho:

\- Zostaw go.

Mężczyzna błyskawicznie odwrócił się  w stronę Sherlocka i przypatrywał mu się chwilę z kpiącym uśmiechem, aż w końcu powiedział:

\- Proszę, proszę. Naprawdę?

Sherlock wstał i zgrabnie ominąwszy go podszedł do łóżka za nim, schylił się i spod narzuty wyciągnął książkę, której szukał John. Podał mu ją i wrócił na swoje miejsce. Mężczyzna z uwagą obserwował Sherlocka, aż wreszcie powiedział:

\- W takim razie nie pozostaje mi nic innego – wyciągnął rękę w stronę Johna – Mycroft Holmes.

John spojrzał na rękę, mężczyznę i na Sherlocka, aż w końcu powiedział:

\- Mogłem się domyślić, moja starsza siostra jest tak samo irytująca.

Zanim zamknął drzwi zdążył jeszcze usłyszeć parsknięcie Sherlocka.

 

   Po tej sytuacji spotkał Sherlocka dopiero dwa dni później. Sherlock zachowywał się jak zawsze, to znaczy najpierw rzucał pod nosem kpiące uwagi na jakąś książką, a potem zaczął grać na skrzypcach. Kiedy skończył wziął papierosa i usiadł na biurku, uchylając okno. Odkąd John zaczął się u niego uczyć robił tak przy każdej jego wizycie. John obserwował go znad książki. Miał na sobie, jak zawsze, ten rodzaj eleganckich czarnych spodni i błękitną jedwabną koszulę, z rękawami podwiniętymi do łokci. Podwijał je kiedy myślał lub zajmował się czymś intensywnie. Był chudy, co Johna specjalnie nie dziwiło, biorąc pod uwagę, że praktycznie nie jadał. Odkąd John to odkrył zaczął przynosić ze sobą dwie kanapki i zmuszał Sherlocka do wspólnego jedzenia. John nie bardzo wiedział, jak Sherlock to robi, ale nawet jedząc zwykłą kanapkę wyglądał jak na bardzo wykwintnej kolacji, natomiast John, nie ważne jakby się starał, zawsze sprawiał wrażenie potarganego. Wstał i podszedł do biurka, na którym siedział Sherlock i oparł się o ścianę obok niego.

\- To, że jesteś bogaty wywnioskowałem już wcześniej.

Sherlock patrzył na niego, nie komentując.

\- Jesteś wystarczająco mądry, żeby samodzielnie wyprodukować narkotyki, ale nie na tyle głupi, żeby je sprzedawać – nadal nie doczekał się odpowiedzi - Więc jedyną możliwością pozostaje, że je bierzesz.

Sherlock zaciągnął się papierosem, a potem wypuścił dym i dopiero po chwili powiedział.

\- Nie. Brałem. Nie jesteś najlepszy na roku, ale jesteś wystarczająco dobrym lekarzem, że rozpoznałbyś, gdybym był naćpany.

\- Może i rozpoznałbym to u typowego przypadku. A ty…- zawahał się.

Sherlock spojrzał na niego i lekko się uśmiechnął. Strzepnął popiół do popielniczki obok siebie i odezwał się znowu:

\- Skończyłem dwa lata temu. Ale rozumiem, czemu ci to przeszkadza i rozumiem co się z tym wiąże.

\- Co masz na myśli mówiąc, że wiesz czemu mi to przeszkadza? – zapytał John nerwowo – To chyba oczywiste.

\- Przez twojego ojca.

John wyprostował się i zacisnął ręce w pięści. Patrzył na Sherlocka, który nadal palił, ignorując reakcję Johna. John w końcu wypuścił powietrze z płuc i powiedział cicho:

\- Nie wiem, czemu spodziewałem się, że na to nie wpadniesz.

\- Masz problem z pieniędzmi, ale twoja mama, a teraz już siostra pracują, a to nadal nie wystarcza. Nietrudno sprawdzić skąd pochodzisz, a w takich małych miejscowościach jak twoja sensacyjne wydarzenia zdarzają się rzadko, więc każda ma zagwarantowane w lokalnej prasie. Informacja o samobójstwie twojego ojca była na czołówce. Chociaż z artykułu niczego nie dało się wyczytać, poza tym, że był byłym wojskowym i szanowanym członkiem lokalnej społeczności, to osoby z przeszłością wojskową mają skłonności do nałogów po zakończeniu służby. Odszedł do cywila kiedy ty miałeś dziesięć lat, a przez kilka lat nałogu staczał się coraz bardziej. Zabił się, kiedy byłeś na początku liceum i to obniżyłoby wasz standard życia, jednak stało się to drastycznie, więc prawdopodobnie miał ukryte długi. Staraliście się utrzymać dom i to się chyba udało – przerwał na chwilę i spojrzał na Johna, który lekko skinął głową – ale żebyś mógł studiować musisz mieć nie tylko zwykłe, ale i dodatkowe stypendia. Dlatego tak nie lubisz nałogowców i dlatego teraz nie będziesz mógł znieść mnie – zakończył i nie patrząc na Johna zaciągnął się.

John stał nieruchomo przez cały czas monologu Sherlocka, zdenerwowany, ale nie tak bardzo zaskoczony tym, że Sherlock wiedział o jego sekrecie. Przez chwilę się nie poruszył, a potem oderwał plecami od ściany, o którą się opierał, podszedł do Sherlocka i delikatnie wyciągnął z jego palców końcówkę papierosa, uważając, żeby ich dłonie się nie zetknęły. Sherlock, chyba przez zaskoczenie, spojrzał na niego, a John, patrząc mu prosto w oczy głęboko się zaciągnął, przez chwilę przytrzymał dym w płucach i wypuścił w stronę otwartego okna. Zdusił resztkę papierosa w popielniczce i wrócił na łóżko, z łoskotem opadając na nie.


	8. Chapter 8

Jeszcze przez sen drgnął i otworzył oczy. Szybko podniósł głowę, w czym ewidentnie przeszkadzał mu zdrętwiały kark. Wyprostował się i spojrzał na stojącego przed nim Sherlocka. Szybko zamrugał oczami, starając się odpędzić sen.

\- Twój egzamin zaczyna się za pół godziny – powiedział Sherlock i, zanim John zdążył zareagować, odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę kuchni.

Rzeczywiście, w pokoju było już zupełnie jasno. John szybko zerwał się z łóżka, zrzucając przy tym stertę notatek na podłogę. Przeklinając w duchu, że zamiast się uczyć zasnął przed tak ważnym egzaminem i przespał co najmniej połowę nocy w niewygodnej pozycji na łóżku u Sherlocka, szybko wepchnął je do torby. Zgarnął resztę książek, zarzucił torbę na ramię i krzyknął w kierunku kuchni:

\- Dzięki!

Wiedział, że nie zdąży wziąć prysznica, wygrzebał więc z szafy w miarę elegancką koszulę, zmienił spodnie i wybiegł, wyrzuciwszy wcześniej na swoje biurko połowę zawartości torby. Jego współlokator uznał najwyraźniej, że spędził noc u Mary, więc nawet nie oderwał się od komputera. Był na miejscu dziesięć minut przed czasem, wymieniając powitania z czekającymi pod salą znajomymi spróbował namierzyć swój telefon. Zanim zdążył go wyciszyć dostrzegł na ekranie wiadomość od nieznajomego numeru:

_Profesor przeprowadzający egzamin niedługo porzuci swoją żonę. Teraz mieszka u prof. Bernes, która prowadzi badania nad alzheimerem. SH._

Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w ekran, kilka razy czytając wiadomość, jednak za chwilę został wciągnięty przez wchodzących na egzamin.

Godzinę później John przysiadł na pierwszej wolnej ławce na dziedzińcu i wystukał:

_I dlatego największym wyzwaniem współczesnej medycyny są choroby neurodegeneracyjne? Dzięki. Powinienem pytać jak znalazłeś się w posiadaniu mojej komórki? John_

Odetchnął i przymknął na chwilę oczy. Sherlock musiał sprawdzić kiedy ma egzamin, kto go prowadzi i jakimś cudem prześwietlić życie prywatne prowadzącego. John parsknął cichym śmiechem. Gdyby ktoś inny opowiedział mu tę historię uznałby Sherlocka za dziwną odmianę stalkera. U którego dodatkowo spędził noc. Komórka zawibrowała, kiedy Mary przysłała wiadomość z pytaniem, jak poszedł egzamin, a potem jeszcze raz.

_Traktujesz ją tak niefrasobliwie, że sprawdzenie numeru nie było dużym wysiłkiem. SH._

 

\- Przecież to bzdura! – Sherlock zerwał się z krzesełka, odrzucając jednego laptopa i sięgając po drugiego.

John, siedzący po drugiej stronie stołu ze spokojem podniósł głowę i po chwili wrócił do czytania.

\- Jak policja może twierdzić, że te kradzieże nie są powiązane, to nielogiczne! – Sherlock odwrócił ekran laptopa w stronę Johna. John przebiegł oczami krótki tekst o włamaniu do domu jednej z luksusowych londyńskich dzielnicy i wzruszył ramionami. W zeszłą środę Sherlock uparł się, że powinien zanalizować jedno z miejsc w okolicy, co skutkowało powrotem do akademika nad ranem i kolejną nocą spędzoną u Sherlocka. Odwrócił laptopa w stronę Sherlocka, a gdy ten miał zamiar z nim polemizować sięgnął po akademicką gazetę, otworzył ją na dziale ogłoszeń i mruknął pod nosem:

\- Umieszczanie części wiersza Whitmana tutaj też jest nielogiczne.

Sherlock posłał mu jedno z tych spojrzeń, sugerujące jego niski iloraz inteligencji, a John jeszcze przez jakiś czas musiał ignorować jego oburzone parsknięcia.

    Sherlock wyszedł z łazienki i rozejrzał się za górą od piżamy. Wyciągnął ją w końcu spod łóżka, gdzie, jak sobie przypomniał wcisnął ją rano i zapinając patrzył na pokój. Świeciła się tylko lampka przy łóżku Johna, jak nazywał je w myślach, którą ten zapomniał wyłączyć wychodząc. Wyszedł do Mary, choć oczywiście nie powiedział tego. Sherlock wiedział jego wyraz twarzy, kiedy odpisywał na wiadomość, którą dostał jakieś pół godziny przed wyjściem. Sherlock nie komentował, nigdy nie komentował. Czasem, bardzo rzadko, kiedy John nocował tu, zasypiając nad książkami, zrzucał komórkę na podłogę. Sherlock powstrzymywał się wtedy przed pokusą przejrzenia jego telefonu, tak jak przed kilkoma innymi pokusami. I bez tego wiedział, że John jest w związku z Mary, od dłuższego czasu, jak wyliczył ze strzępów informacji, mniej więcej dwa, trzy lata. Nie było trudno ją namierzyć i dowiedzieć się co studiuje, jakich ma znajomych, a także, że jest typem otwartej i optymistycznej osoby, co jakoś specjalnie nie zaskoczyło Sherlocka. Wiedział też kiedy się kłócili, niestety dedukcja nie była wybiórcza, nie potrafił jej powstrzymać, wiedział wiec też kiedy uprawiali seks. Sherlock wiedział również, że niektórym pokusom trzeba ulegać, by nad innym panować. Szybko rozpiął guziki koszuli, ściągnął ją, a potem odrzucił koc, którym wcześniej przykrywał się John i wsunął się do łóżka, owijając się szczelnie i przez krótki moment pozwalając sobie na odnajdywanie resztek zapachu Johna.


	9. Chapter 9

     John przeciągnął się i sięgnął do torby po kanapkę, rzucając drugą na łóżko Sherlocka. Miał około pięćdziesięcioprocentową szansę, ze zostanie ona zjedzona, ale sądząc po tym, ze Sherlock od pół godziny intensywnie czytał gazetę John ocenił, że dziś nie jest jego szczęśliwy dzień. Wrócił do podręcznika i o mało nie zakrztusił się kanapką, kiedy Sherlock z prędkością światła zeskoczył z łóżka, odrzucając gazetę i krzyknął:

\- John!

John przełknął resztkę kanapki i dopiero wtedy spojrzał na Sherlocka.

\- Kiedyś powiedziałeś coś o gazecie studenckiej.

\- Prawdopodobnie wiele rzeczy.

Sherlock zaczął spacerować przed jego łóżkiem.

\- Nie, o wierszu. Powiedziałeś coś o wierszu i braku logiki, kiedy czytałeś gazetę.

John patrzył na niego niewiedzącym wzrokiem, więc Sherlock rzucił mu gazetę, którą wcześniej czytał. John przeleciał otwartą stronę wzrokiem i w dziale ogłoszeń znalazł moment, o który chodziło Sherlockowi:

_(Kochałem kiedyś kogoś żarliwie, a bez wzajemności,_

_Lecz dzięki temu powstały te pieśni)._

Spojrzał na Sherlocka.

\- No tak, wcześniej w tym dziale były poprzednie dwa wersy wiersza. To jakaś akcja klubu poetyckiego?

Sherlock jednak zdawał się już go nie słuchać, bo zniknął za ekranem komputera. Kolejne minuty upłynęło w ciszy, przerywanej tylko szybkim klikaniem w klawiaturę.

    Rozumiał w zasadzie tę potrzebę zwykłych ludzi. Potrzebowali rytuałów, zwyczajów, tradycji. Podejrzewał, że potrzebują ich dla podkreślania zwyczajności i powtarzalności, która zapewniała im poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Co nie zmieniało jego podejścia do Świąt Bożego Narodzenia. Całą tę szopkę zaczynającą się już na początku grudnia starał się ignorować tak bardzo, jak było to możliwe i od dzieciństwa znajdywał na ten czas fascynujące zajęcie. Była już połowa grudnia, co oznaczało, że najwyższy czas znaleźć odpowiednią dawkę. Pomieszczenie, do którego wszedł przypominało podziemia budynku z horroru kiepskiej klasy. Było niskie, tak, że musiał iść z lekko pochyloną głową, tynk na ścianach kruszał, odpadając w niektórych miejscach, a pod sufitem ciągnęły się rury, niektóre w kiepski sposób zabezpieczone przed przeciekaniem i zdające się tylko czekać na dobry moment, żeby zalać cały korytarz. Szedł szybko, nie spodziewając się spotkać tu nikogo i nie pomylił się. Przy końcu korytarza skręcił w prawo, potem jeszcze raz i w końcu zastukał do drzwi. Nie dobiegał zza nich żaden głos, ale pewnie otworzył je i znalazł się w małym pomieszczeniu nawiązującym do wystroju korytarza. Mieściło się w nim biurko, dwa rozlatujące się krzesła, a tląca się pod sufitem żarówka nie rekompensowała braku światła dochodzącego z zewnątrz. Część lewej ściany zastępowała krata, za którą ciągnęły się ledwie widocznie rzędy regałów. Kiedy wszedł, siedząca bokiem przy biurku osoba poderwała się, a potem znów opadła na krzesło, tym razem z promiennym uśmiechem.

\- Cześć Sherlocku. Dawno cię nie było.

\- Byłem zajęty – powiedział Sherlock w miarę uprzejmym tonem.

\- Jak zawsze, herbata? – chłopak wstał i przystawił drugie krzesło do biurka. Był młody, a niski wzrost, gładko przylizane włosy i blada twarz jeszcze pogłębiały to wrażenie. Miał na sobie dżinsy i koszulę z kołnierzem, która w zamierzeniu chyba miała być oryginalna, ale zwisała na nim, żałośnie podkreślając chudość. Sherlock opadł na krzesło, nie rozpinając płaszcza. Stanley, bo tak miał na imię chłopak, głośno stukając kubkami pochylał się nad czajnikiem. Po chwili odwrócił się do niego z promiennym uśmiechem i dwoma parującymi kubkami w dłoniach. Postawił je na biurku, a potem schylił się i z dolnej szuflady wycisnął szklaną, ciężką popielniczkę i postawił ją przed Sherlockiem. Sherlock skinął lekko głową i podał mu teczkę.

\- Rozwiązałeś? – Stanley usiadł, wcześniej odwróciwszy krzesło w stronę Sherlocka – W zasadzie niepotrzebnie pytam, zawsze rozwiązujesz. Znowu anonimowe źródło pomogło Scotland Yardowi?

\- Potrzebuje więcej – odparł Sherlock, upijając łyk z kubka.

Stanley pokręcił głową, uśmiechając się przy tym.

\- Nie wolisz zająć się życiem studenckim, zamiast rozwiązywać archiwalne sprawy policji?

\- A ty? – Sherlock ze stukiem odstawił kubek na spękany blat biurka.

Mina Stanleya zrzedła.

\- Nie jestem studentem, to nie to samo.

\- Mógłbyś pracować jako zwykły policjant, ale przez swój brak pewności siebie wolisz siedzieć w starym archiwum, do którego prawie nikt nie zagląda pod pretekstem zdobycia doświadczenia.

\- Dobrze, już dobrze! W okresie przedświątecznym nikt nie sprawdza ewidencji. Na kiedy?

\- Przyjdę za dwa dni. Znajdź coś grubego i zawiłego – Sherlock wstał – Wieczorna czy ranna zmiana?

\- Wieczorna – Stanley też wstał.

Zanim zdążył coś dodać Sherlock skinął mu głową i zamknął drzwi. Dopiero przed wyjściem z budynku odpalił papierosa, osłaniając go od mroźnego grudniowego wiatru.


	10. Chapter 10

   Sherlock czytał przerażająco nudny i bezrefleksyjny materiał, który mieli przyswoić przez święta, choć on sam był bliski skończenia go po kilku godzinach. Drzwi otworzyły się, a do pokoju wpadł John. Miał na sobie grubą kurtkę, w ręce trzymał czapkę, a na ramieniu zarzucony wypchany plecak. Widać było, że się spieszył.

\- A ty jeszcze nie jedziesz? – zapytał zamiast powitania, zsuwając plecak na łóżko i grzebiąc w nim.

\- Gwoli ścisłości nie jadę w ogóle.

John przerwał przerzucanie zawartości plecaka i odwrócił się do niego:

\- Coś się stało twojej rodzinie?

\- Nie – wyrzucił Sherlock znudzonym tonem.

John patrzył na niego, nic nie mówiąc.

\- Obchodzenie uroczystości, których celem jest świętowanie urodzin osoby, która rzekomo dokonała jakiś nierealnych cudów jest absurdalne. Święta są pomieszaniem religijnych uniesień, które rzeczywiście mogą działać jak narkotyki, chociaż to pobudzanie mózgu jest chwalone, nie karalne, z komercją, która zmusza miliony ludzi na świecie do wydawania niepotrzebnych pieniędzy. Poza tym sama data świąt jest nieprecyzyjna, co nikt ze świętujących nie jest w stanie zauważyć i to niedopatrzenie jakoś nikomu nie przeszkadza – wyrzucił szybko Sherlock.

\- Czyli nie chcesz o tym mówić? – odezwał się w końcu John. Sherlock nie odpowiedział, a John kiwnął głową i powiedział cicho:

\- Możesz jechać do mnie.

Sherlock podniósł głowę i zmarszczył brwi.

\- Nie ma problemu, moja rodzina nie będzie mieć nic przeciwko. Chociaż pewnie będzie ciasno no i nie jesteśmy tak bogaci jak twoja rodzina…

\- Skąd wiesz, że jestem bogaty? – przerwał mu Sherlock z lekkim uśmiechem.

Na policzki Johna wypełznął rumieniec.

\- Wyguglowałem cię.

Szybko odwrócił się z powrotem do plecaka, a potem podszedł do Sherlocka i na stole położył pakunek, obwinięty w świąteczny papier.

\- Tak czy owak, może ci się przyda. Wesołych świąt. I zadzwoń, jeśli zmienisz zdanie albo będziesz chciał pogadać – dodał szybko John, po czym zasunął plecak i wyszedł.

   Sherlock przez chwilę patrzył na drzwi, za którymi zniknął John. W końcu przysunął do siebie prezent, obracając go w palcach. Niebieski papier w złote gwiazdki był lekko pognieciony, a brzeg z jednej strony krzywo obcięty. Kiedy rozerwał papier na blat stołu wypadła wełniana czapka w plecione, wielokolorowe warkocze z przedłużanymi częściami na uszy. Sherlock roześmiał się, dokładnie ją oglądając. Była jednocześnie zupełnie nie w stylu Sherlocka i zupełnie w stylu Johna, który musiał zauważyć, że Sherlock nie nosi czapki nawet przy znacznym mrozie. Położył czapkę na końcu blatu, od czasu do czasu spoglądając na nią i uśmiechając się. Wieczorem leżał w łóżku w ciemnościach i rozmyślał. W końcu odrzucił kołdrę i szybko wstał. Ściągnął czapkę z blatu i założył ją na głowę, a potem wrócił do łóżka i szczelnie owinął się kołdrą.

John sięgnął po telefon, walający się gdzieś po podłodze. Korzystał z przerwy świątecznej: spał długo, pomagał gotować mamie i siostrze, czytał i dzwonił do Mary. Przez to, że Sherlock powiedział mu, że nie wyjeżdża na święta często o nim myślał, ale nie za bardzo wiedział, co mógłby do niego napisać. Wreszcie zdecydował się na banalne:

_Co u Ciebie?_

Odpowiedź otrzymał dopiero po dwóch godzinach, kiedy kończył kolację.

_Żadnych imprez na korytarzu, świątecznych piosenek i przestrojonych choinek jeśli o to pytasz. Poczucie winy? SH  
_

John zamrugał.

_Czemu miałbym się czuć winny?_

_Bo posiadasz rodzinę, wprawdzie niepełną, z którą spędzasz święta tak, jak większość ludzi, a ja powiedziałem ci, że nie wyjeżdżam na święta, co w powiązaniu z wizytą mojego brata, której byłeś świadkiem powoduje, że jest ci mnie żal i masz poczucie winy, że nie mogę spędzać świąt tak, jak ty. Ale nie dopytasz o to, dlaczego tak jest, bo jesteś zbyt taktowny i dobrze wychowany. SH  
_

John wyciągnął się na łóżku z cichym westchnięciem.

_Chciałem być po prostu miły. Nie jestem zbyt taktowny i dobrze wychowany! Ja przynajmniej czasem noszę zwykłe dżinsy._

_Co jest nie tak z moją garderobą? SH  
_

John roześmiał się i pokręcił głową. Nie miał zamiaru wyjaśniać Sherlockowi, że na tle innych wyróżnia się absurdalnie elegancką i zazwyczaj nienaganną garderobą, podczas gdy większość studentów, łącznie z Johnem wybierało zwykłe t-shirty. Odłożył komórkę i spojrzał na nią dopiero w środku nocy, kiedy przebudził go jakiś hałas na dworze.

_A co ostatnio nietaktowanego zrobiłeś? SH  
_

_Wparowałem do ciebie i oświadczyłem, że będę się uczył w twoim pokoju?_

_I to naprawdę wszystko, na co cię stać? SH  
_

John sapnął ze złości.

_To może ty się pochwalisz, skoro jesteś specjalistą?_

_Gdy byłem mały ukradłem kilka psów sąsiadom i przez dwa dni trzymałem je w piwnicy. SH  
_

_Dla eksperymentu?_

Przez umysł Johna przemknęła myśl, że warto upewnić się, że Sherlock jednak nie ma psychopatycznych skłonności.

_Przerabiałem wtedy warunkowanie eksperymentalne.SH_

Konwersowali jeszcze przez godzinę, aż Sherlock napisał mu:

_Obstawiam, że jutro rano będziesz otwierał prezenty z rodziną, więc biorąc pod uwagę obecną porę powinieneś już iść spać.SH_

John poczuł jak ogarnia go smutek.

_Czy prezenty też znajdują się na liście rzeczy, którymi pogardzasz przy okazji świąt?_

_Czapki w zasadzie mogą być.SH_

Odkładając komórkę John nadal się uśmiechał.

 


	11. Chapter 11

      John najpierw poczuł, jak napina się całe jego ciało, a skóra intensywnie reaguje na każde delikatnie dotknięcie. Dłonie przesuwały się w górę, coraz wyżej, aż w końcu dotyk innej skóry został zastąpiony najpierw przez szybki, ciepły oddech, owiewający jego nagie biodra,a potem dotyk miękkich, bardzo miękkich ust. Pierwsze dotknięcie byłoby niemal niedostrzegalne, gdyby nie miejsce ich styku ze skórą i napięcie, które aż wibrowało w jego ciele. Poruszył się niecierpliwe, w zamian ciało pod kołdrą także się poruszyło. Już jedno liźnięcie języka wprawiło jego biodra w ruch, a każde następne powodowało, że poruszały się mocniej i szybciej, nie wiadomo czy próbując nadać rytm zachłannym ustom, czy tylko starając się za nimi nadążyć. Czuł, jak bardzo jest twardy, a ciepło skóry i oddechu nie pomagało. Wygiął biodra i wsunął rękę pod materiał koca. Dłoń zaplątała się między miękkie loki i chwyciła je mocniej.

John obudził się, gwałtownie nabierając powietrza. Zamrugał, ale w pokoju nadal panowała ciemność. Koszulka lekko lepiła mu się do pleców, a on próbował uspokoić przyśpieszony oddech. Podniósł głowę i zerknął na łóżko swojego współlokatora, Victora, ale po dłuższej obserwacji zdecydował, że wszystko wskazuje na to, że nadal śpi. Opadł z powrotem na poduszki, uspokojony, że prawdopodobnie nie wydał z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Wybrzuszenie pod kołdrą wskazywało, że sen pozostawił po sobie realne rezultaty. Zamknął oczy i usilnie wypchnął ze świadomości zarówno loki, jak i ich właściciela. Potem zrezygnowany odwrócił się w stronę ściany i wsunął rękę pod koc.

       Rano szybko poszedł pod prysznic i przez cały poranek usiłował zapomnieć o śnie. Tego dnia nie poszedł wieczorem do Sherlocka. Tak się złożyło, że nie odwiedził go przez cały tydzień. Zamiast tego nadrobił wszystkie zaległości w pracach zaliczeniowych, dwa razy był na basenie i prawie codziennie widywał się z Mary. Był tak zmęczony, że gdy wieczorem kładł się do łóżka niemal od razu zasypiał. Tylko przez te kilka minut, zanim zmieniał stan świadomości, zdarzało mu się pomyśleć o tym, że powinien napisać do Sherlocka. Sobotni wieczór miał zamiar spędzić z Mary. Wpatrując się w ekran komórki, na którym widniała wiadomość o pilnym wyjściu z koleżankami John pomyślał, że to w zasadzie głupie. Upchnął książki do plecaka i po jakimś czasie zastukał w drzwi z numerem 221. Nikt nie odpowiedział, ale nacisnął klamkę. Drzwi ustąpiły. W środku panował jeszcze większy nieład niż zazwyczaj. Kartki z notatkami zajmowały każdą wolną przestrzeń, a na łóżku, które zazwyczaj zajmował John leżały sterty starych gazet, nie zostawiając nawet centymetra wolnej przestrzeni. Na jego widok Sherlock podniósł głowę, a potem wrócił do przerwanego zajęcia, którym akurat było przeglądanie pożółkłych stronnic gazety. John stał przez chwilę na środku, a potem zaczął zrzucać gazety na podłogę. Były to archiwalne roczniki ich akademickiej gazety. Usiadł jak zwykle i zaczął czytać. Co jakiś czas podnosił głowę i patrzył na Sherlocka, który zdawał się nie zwracać na niego uwagi. John w myślach zaczął układać listę absurdalnych rzeczy, które mógłby zrobić, żeby zwrócić na siebie uwagę Sherlocka, a rozebranie się do naga było na jej czele, dopóki na powierzchnie świadomości nie wypłynął fragment poświątecznego snu. Szybko wrócił do czytania, a kiedy poczuł, że robi się senny spakował swoje rzeczy i wyszedł. Zatrzymał się, żeby się pożegnać, ale Sherlock nawet na niego nie spojrzał. Przez następne kilka dni schemat jego wizyt przebiegał podobnie. Czasem udało mu się złowić spojrzenie Sherlocka rzucone w jego kierunku, ale poza tym milczeli. W piątkowy wieczór, coraz bardziej irytując się na narastające zza ściany odgłosy z imprezy, John przeprowadził w myślach długą tyradę, w trakcie której wytykał Sherlockowi, że jeśli chciał, mógł się sam odezwać, a on nie musi mu się z niczego tłumaczyć. Zamiast tego wstał z łóżka i stanął nad Sherlockiem, który siedział po turecku na podłodze, między stertą kartek i kopii artykułów prasowych.

\- Nad czym pracujesz?

Sherlock odwrócił się i spojrzał na niego i John przez chwilę był prawie pewien, że zostanie zignorowany, zamiast tego usłyszał:

\- Nad zgonami na naszej uczelni.

John w zdziwieniu uniósł brwi, a potem usiadł obok Sherlocka niechcący trącając go przy tym kolanem.

\- A dużo jest takich?

\- Zawężając przedział do ostatnich dwudziestu lat to łącznie trzydzieści sześć.

\- Tylu studentów umarło? – upewnił się John.

\- Co roku studiuje u nas osiem tysięcy osób, co daje sto sześćdziesiąt tysięcy, to i tak dość mała liczba. Dwie osoby zmarły na chorobę nowotworową. Trzynaście w wypadkach samochodowych, jedna została zamordowana, a sprawca ujęty. Pozostałe to samobójstwa. Biorąc pod uwagę, że wskaźnik liczby samobójstw w Wielkiej Brytanii wynosi około 15 osób na stu tysięcy mieszkańców, to i tak dość niska liczba – John kiwnął głową - Przy każdym samobójstwie sprawdzano oczywiście czy to nie morderstwo i za każdym razem je wykluczono. Miałem wątpliwości z pięcioma przypadkami, ale w trzech moje hipotezy nie sprawdziły się.

\- Czyli tym się ostatnio zajmowałeś? – przerwał mu John.

Sherlock skinął głową, nie patrząc na niego. Pomimo stanu napięcia między nimi John nie mógł nie zwrócić uwagi na to, że kiedy John usiadł blisko Sherlocka, ten nie odsunął się, ale zdawał się bardzo uważać, żeby w żaden sposób nie dotknąć Johna. John zauważył już jakiś czas temu, że Sherlock starannie unika wszelkich bezpośrednich kontaktów fizycznych z innymi ludźmi, chyba, że wymaga tego sprawa, którą Sherlock bardzo chce rozwiązać. W trakcie monologu Sherlocka John kilka razy niby przypadkiem dotknął jego kolana swoim kolanem.

\- A co z ostatnimi dwoma przypadkami? – zapytał John.

\- W każdym z nich wątek morderstwa pojawił się, nie tylko w dochodzeniu policji, ale także w relacjach prasowych – John poczekał, aż Sherlock zacznie mówić i oparł swoje kolano o jego, tym razem go nie zabierając. Ku jego zdziwieniu od Sherlocka biło ciepło, chociaż był tak chudy, że John zastanawiał się, jak jest w stanie je wytworzyć – W końcu śledztwo w sprawie morderstwa zostało umorzone, ale tylko dlatego, że policja nie miała mocnych dowodów. Nie mam nic przeciwko – powiedział nagle innym tonem i spojrzał prosto na Johna.

\- Co? – wydukał zdziwiony John.

\- Nie mam nic przeciwko temu, że to robisz – Sherlock ruchem głowy wskazał ich kolana – Łatwiej więc było uznać to za samobójstwa, tym bardziej, że władze uczelni niespecjalnie interesowało to, żeby na terenie ich uczelni zostało popełnione następne morderstwo – Sherlock ciągnął dalej swój wykład, pozostawiając Johna w osłupieniu. Drugiej części wysłuchał tylko częścią świadomości, druga jej część skierowana była w stronę ich kolan, a John czuł się coraz bardziej głupio.


	12. Chapter 12

         Na szczęście sytuacja między nimi prawie wróciła do normy. John przychodził do Sherlocka jak wcześniej i nie wracali już do tego tematu. Sherlock wytypował z niewyjaśnionych spraw kilka, którym postanowił się bardziej intensywnie zająć. Z tego powodu John kilka razy nie został go w pokoju. Raz, w środku nocy obudziła go wibracja telefonu, a na ekranie pojawiła się informacja z adresem jakiegoś nieznanego mu miejsca pochodząca od Sherlocka. Nie wiedząc czemu, wstał, naciągnął na siebie szybko jakieś ubranie i za pomocą GPS znalazł się po szybkim marszu na dość ponuro wyglądającym osiedlu, gdzie pod jednym z budynków stał Sherlock, dopalając papierosa. Osiedle wyglądało na dość biedne, trawniki były zaniedbane, a tynk w niektórych miejscach odpadał płatami.

\- Jest druga w nocy, możesz mi powiedzieć co tu robimy?

Sherlock rzucił niedopałek na ziemię i zdusił go butem.

\- Wytypowałem dwa przypadki niewyjaśnionych śmierci. Oba umorzone przedwcześnie, jedno miało miejsce siedem, a drugie dwa lata temu. Łączy je to, że miały miejsce na pierwszym roku studiów ofiar. Jeszcze nie wiem, co było motywem.

John pokiwał głową, ignorując dziwne okoliczności:

\- A skąd wiesz, że to były morderstwa?

\- Nie wiem, trzeba to sprawdzić.

Sherlock ruszył przed siebie, otwierając skrzypiące drzwi do jednego z budynków. John, chcąc nie chcąc, ruszył za nim. Sherlock ruszył na górę po ciemnej klatce schodowej, zatrzymując się dopiero na drugim piętrze i cicho pukając w drzwi. Czekali w milczeniu jakąś minutę, aż drzwi otworzyły się. Stała w nich dość niska, niewiarygodnie chuda kobieta, z długimi, zniszczonymi blond włosami do ramion. Pomimo chłodu miała na sobie tylko dżinsy i spraną, za krótką koszulkę. Spojrzała na nich i dopiero po chwili wpuściła ich do środka. Przeszli przez krótki korytarz z wyblakłą farbą na ścianach i weszli do ciemnej kuchni, gdzie brudne talerze walałysię na małym blacie. Dziewczyna usiadła przy stole, wyciągając papierosa i przyciągając do siebie pełną popielniczkę. Sherlock zanim usiadł wyciągnął z kieszeni pięćdziesiąt funtów i położył na blacie przed dziewczyną. John zajął wolne krzesło, zastanawiając się, czy Sherlock zauważył dwuznaczność tej sytuacji.

\- Więc studiowałaś razem z Charlesem, zgadza się?

Dziewczyna kiwnęła głową, zaciągając się papierosem. Sherlock cierpliwie czekał.

\- Nie byliśmy na jednym roku, on był na pierwszym, a ja na trzecim. Z powodu standardowego zamieszania zamieszkałam z nim na trzy – zamilkła na chwilę – dwa miesiące przed jego śmiercią. Nie było koedukacyjnych pokojów, ale nikt jakoś się nie zorientował. Miałam wtedy trochę kłopotów osobistych, jego śmierć mnie jeszcze załamała, nie dokończyłam tego semestru i w końcu zrezygnowałam ze studiów.

\- Jaki był Charles? – zapytał Sherlock.

\- Zwyczajny. Niczym się nie wyróżniał z tłumu dziwaków, studiował, czasem poszedł na imprezę – wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Spotykał się z kimś, miał jakiś wrogów, kłótnie?

\- Nie, był zwyczajny. Totalnie zwyczajny. 

\- A przed śmiercią?

\- Była jesień, więc trochę chorował, ja zresztą wtedy też. Kiepsko się czuł, wydawał się trochę przybity, ale rozstał się z jakąś dziewczyną, byli razem dość krótko. Ja też zresztą byłam wtedy przybita, w końcu zima każdego przybija. 

\- Zauważyłaś coś niezwykłego?

\- Nic – pokręciła głową i odpaliła następnego papierosa.

\- I co się działo dalej?

\- Wróciłam z zajęć dopiero wieczorem, Charles mówił, ze źle się czuje, złapał jakieś przeziębienie. Kaszlał, bolał go też brzuch. Nie chciał iść do lekarza w przychodni - przerwała na chwilę, zaciągając się. -  Jeśli mam być szczera to starałam się do niego nie zbliżać, nie chciałam się niczym zarazić. Po jakimś czasie, może dwóch godzinach zaczął kaszleć jeszcze bardziej gwałtownie. Nie wiedziałam co robić, podałam mu jego inhalator, bo myślałam, że to kolejny atak astmy. Kiedy nie mijał, pomogłam mu wstać, a potem wybiegłam na korytarz po pomoc. Karetka w końcu przyjechała, ale było już za późno – zdusiła papierosa.

John zauważył w jej oczach łzy, wstał, znalazł jakąś szklankę i nalał do niej wody, stawiając ją przed kobietą. Podziękowała mu kiwnięciem głowy, napiła się i szybko otarła oczy ręką, jeszcze bardziej rozmazując makijaż. Sherlock odczekał chwilę i zapytał:

\- Co stwierdzili lekarze?

\- Że to był ogromny atak astmy, który w połączeniu z niezdiagnozowanym zapaleniem płuc spowodował ich obrzęk, a pomoc przyjechała za późno. Jego rodzice byli rozwiedzeni, mieszkali na drugim końcu kraju. Byli chyba w zbyt dużym szoku, nikt tego nie kwestionował.

\- Ale ty w to nie uwierzyłaś? – przerwał jej John. Widział, ze Sherlock rzucił mu szybkie spojrzenie.

\- Nie, ale nie potrafię tego udowodnić. Z tą sprawą jest… było coś nie tak. Nie potrafię tego uzasadnić. No ale komu miałam o tym powiedzieć?

Sherlock pokiwał głową i wstał, John zrobił to samo. Sherlock położył przed nią na blacie swoją wizytówkę.

\- Gdyby coś ci się przypomniało, to zadzwoń.

John wyszedł za Sherlockiem na ciemną ulicę i poczekał, aż ten odpali papierosa, osłaniając zapalniczkę od wiatru. Ruszyli przed siebie, a Sherlock zapytał:

\- Co o tym sądzisz?

John wzruszył ramionami:

\- To chyba bardziej chodzi o to, co ty o tym sądzisz?

Sherlock lekko się uśmiechnął:

\- Sądzę, że z tą sprawą coś jest nie tak, ale nie mam jeszcze wszystkich danych.

\- Ale planujesz je mieć?

Sherlock skinął głową.

\- Obrzęk płuc najczęściej spowodowane są kłopotami z krążeniem, ale mogą być też z nieleczonym zapaleniem płuc. Ta teoria nie wydaje się jakoś niedopracowana, rzeczywiście mogło tak być – powiedział John.

\- Pamiętasz co kiedyś powiedziałeś? – Sherlock skręcił w większą ulicę. Od czasu do czasu mijał ich samochód, ale na chodniku prawie nie było ludzi.

\- Yy… o czym? – zapytał John niepewnie.

\- O wierszu w gazecie, zwróciłeś moją uwagę na wiersz Withmana w gazecie studenckiej.

John przez chwilę milczał, a potem pokiwał energicznie głową.

\- Przeanalizowałem kiedy się pojawiały. Otóż pierwszy fragment wiersza ukazał się w gazecie zaraz po rozpoczęciu roku akademickiego, drugiego października, siedem lat temu. Charles umarł czwartego grudnia. Drugi fragment ukazał się dwa lata temu, dwudziestego drugiego kwietnia – Sherlock przerwał.

\- I? – dopytał zaintrygowany John.

\- Drugi niewyjaśniony zgon miał miejsce na początku lipca.

John zatrzymał się nagle.

\- Czekaj…. Chcesz powiedzieć, że to jest jakoś powiązane?

Sherlock odwrócił się i również zatrzymał.

\- Chyba że wierzysz w duże zbiegi okoliczności.

\- Ale jak na to wpadłeś? – John ruszył za Sherlockiem.

\- Dzięki temu, co powiedziałeś o wierszu. A niewyjaśnione zgony w okolicy badałem już od dłuższego czasu. Wystarczyło znaleźć powiązanie.

\- Ale to by znaczyło…- John zawahał się – że mamy na uczelni seryjnego mordercę?

\- Być może.

Przeszli kawałek w milczeniu, a potem Sherlock wszedł do baru z przeszkloną witryną. John rozejrzał się ze zdziwieniem, a Sherlock podszedł do baru. Kiedy wrócił, usiadł przy jednym ze stolików, a John usiadł naprzeciwko.

\- Myślałem, że wracamy do akademika.

Sherlock uniósł brwi:

\- To druga strona miasta. Masz problem z orientacją w terenie?

John skinął głową, lekko zawstydzony:

\- Nie jestem w tym zbyt dobrym.

Sherlock przyglądał mu się przez chwilę, a potem wstał po ich zamówienie.


	13. Chapter 13

   Po raz pierwszy John zauważył, że coś jest nie tak zaraz po rozpoczęciu kolejnego roku akademickiego. Zazwyczaj po wakacjach, których cześć spędzali z Mary razem, a część osobno, przechodzili intensywny czas papużek – nierozłączek. Teraz, chociaż widywali się mniej, John nie odczuwał braku. Oczywiście, nadal spędzali ze sobą kilka wieczorów w tygodniu i wypełniali go kinem, czułością i satysfakcjonującym seksem, ale kiedy się nie widywali John nie odczuwał problemu. Zrzucił to na karb ich napiętych terminarzy. Często się kłócili, ale równie często godzili. Jednak teraz, tuż przed świąteczną przerwą pokłócili się tak bardzo (a John do końca nie był pewien o co), że uzgodnili, że przez pierwszy tydzień zimowej przerwy dadzą sobie czas, żeby przemyśleć, co robić dalej.

Teraz John miał serdecznie dość. Zarzucił pośpiesznie spakowaną torbę na ramię i ruszył w dół. Po kilku minutach dotarł do większej drogi, więc nie musiał się już przebijać przez zaspy śniegu, choć jego spodnie i buty były już całe przemoczone. Ruszył wzdłuż pustej tego dnia ulicy i pomimo, że wściekłość ciągle jeszcze rozgrzewała go od środka, to po kilku chwilach zatrzymał się i wygrzebał z torby czapkę. Czekała go co najmniej godzina drogi, zanim dotrze na stację. A dzień zapowiadał się tak miło. Korzystając z zimowej przerwy przyjechał z Mary do domu ich znajomego, którego rodzice akurat wyjechali w góry. Na miejscu zebrała się większa grupa ich znajomych i mieli spędzić kilka dni na błogim nicnierobieniu. John liczył, że ten wyjazd znów zbliży ich z Mary do siebie, ale już pierwszego dnia zaczęli sprzeczać się o błahostki. Kulminacja nastąpiła, kiedy po południu Mary zarzuciła Johnowi, że wcale nie chciał spędzić z nią tych kilku dni i złośliwie dodała, że pewnie wolałby je spędzić z Sherlockiem. John wybuchnął, a gdy przeszli do innego pokoju i zostali sam na sam zamiast załagodzić sytuację zaczęli sobie nawzajem wypominać błędy z trzech lat związku. Kiedy John krzyknął, że może w takim razie powinni się rozstać Mary zamilkła, a po chwili cicho odpowiedziała, że myśli o tym od dłuższego czasu. Zaskoczony John spakował się tak szybko, jak tylko był w stanie i, nie zważając na protesty kolegów i propozycję podwiezienia do dworca, wyszedł w mroźne popołudnie bez pożegnania. Szedł tak szybko, że aż zabrakło mu tchu i zatrzymał się na poboczu. Odetchnął głęboko, wpatrując się w otoczenie. Pusta droga i pola pełne śniegu były doskonałą metaforą jego samopoczucia. Ruszył dalej, starając się uspokoić i jednocześnie nie wspominać przeszłości z Mary. Wiedział, że to był udany i ważny związek, ale nadal nie wiedział czemu się skończył. Raz, mniej więcej po roku od dnia, kiedy zaczęli ze sobą być, John rozważał zerwanie z Mary, ale potem zachorowała jej mama, a po tym wszystko wróciło do normy. Od kilku miesięcy nie dogadywali się najlepiej, ale John nie podejrzewał, że Mary naprawdę rozmyślała o zerwaniu. Żałował, że nie zapytał jej czy kogoś ma.

     Udało mu się zdążyć na pociąg, a kiedy otępiały i nadal przemarznięty wysiadł na dworcu zdecydował, że nie wróci do domu. Nie miał ochoty wysłuchiwać pytań i oglądać współczujących spojrzeń mamy i siostry. Złapał więc autobus, a kiedy wysiadł przed opustoszałym kampusem ruszył pewnie do swojego pokoju. Pewność opuściła go, kiedy nadal w kurtce opadł na łóżko. Zorientował się, że wszyscy jego znajomi ze studiów znali również Mary i że przeważająca cześć jego znajomych była naprawdę ich wspólnymi znajomymi. Z obserwacji wiedział, że kiedy para znajomych się rozstaje, to znajdują się pod wzmożoną obserwacją. A potem i tak każdy opowiada się po którejś ze stron. Nawet jego współlokator, który czasem sprawiał wrażenie, jakby nie interesowała go nic poza programowaniem będzie mu zadawał pytania. Czeka go szereg przypadkowych tylko z nazwy wizyt, aby sprawdzić jak się trzyma i, co gorsza, litować się nad nim. W momencie, w którym przez głowę przeleciała mu myśl _Tylko Sherlock nie będzie o nic pytał_ wiedział już, że znalazł rozwiązanie

     Otworzył drzwi łokciem i popchnął je nogą. Jak zawsze, drzwi nie były zamknięte na klucz. John postawił ciężkie pudełko przed sobą i odsapnął. Sherlock leżał na swoim łóżku, z rękami założonymi na piersi i przymkniętymi oczami. Na jego widok lekko uniósł głowę, a potem wrócił do poprzedniej pozycji, rzucając mu zdziwione spojrzenie.

\- Wprowadzam się – powiedział wojowniczo John, wysuwając podbródek do przodu.

Sherlock nadal patrzył na niego.

\- I przestań mnie analizować. Nie muszę cię pytać o zgodę, sam mówiłeś, że nie masz współlokatora, a zajmujesz dwuosobowy pokój. A ja nie mogę…. muszę się wyprowadzić z mojego.

Sherlock milczał i znów przymknął oczy, a John nie miał siły analizować, czy wyraża tym niemą zgodę. Szybko przeniósł jeszcze kilka pudeł swoich rzeczy, spakowanych byle jak i w nieładzie ustawił pudełka po stronie wolnego łóżka. Wrócił i opadł na łóżko, nadal w przemokniętych butach. Siedział tak w milczeniu, nie zapalając światła, a w pokoju robiło się coraz ciemniej. Sherlock nadal leżał bez ruchu na łóżku, więc John założył, że śpi. Wreszcie John podniósł się i szybkim krokiem ruszył do łazienki, niechcący trzaskając drzwiami. Rzucił ubrania na podłogę łazienki i wszedł pod prysznic, ustawiając temperaturę na najwyższą z możliwych. Zauważył zaczerwienienia na skórze, ale postał tak jeszcze kilka minut, aż wreszcie zmniejszył temperaturę. Rozejrzał się dookoła, bywał tu kilka razy, ale dopiero teraz rzuciło mu się w oczy, że w porównaniu z pokojem łazienka lśniła czystością. Uświadomił sobie, że nie zabrał ze sobą ręcznika ani piżamy. Zakręcił wodę i dopiero teraz zorientował się, że słyszy cichą melodię. Znał ten dźwięk, kilka razu zastał Sherlocka grającego na skrzypcach, a że ten zdawał się być pochłonięty grą, mógł wtedy dłużej mu się przyjrzeć. Musiał przyznać, że do nikogo ze znanych mu osób skrzypce nie pasowałyby tak bardzo jak do Sherlocka. Jednocześnie elegancki Sherlock grający na skrzypcach jak nikt inny nie pasował do głośnego akademika. Teraz grał jakąś smutną melodię, której John nigdy nie słyszał. Stał tak nagi, pozwalając, by woda kapała na zimne płytki i słuchał. Sam nie oceniłby swojego stanu, mieszanki smutku, złości i czegoś jeszcze lepiej, niż zrobił to Sherlock w tym momencie.


	14. Chapter 14

     Mieszkanie z Sherlockiem było zupełnie inne, niż jego dotychczasowe doświadczenia ze współlokatorami. Najbardziej chyba pasował do niego przymiotnik "intensywne". Sherlock nie respektował oczywiście zasad ciszy nocnej (a wtedy John błogosławił swoją zdolność zasypiania w każdych warunkach), rzadko sprzątał, czasem mówił do niego cały czas, a czasem nie odzywał się. Natomiast John nadal unikał swoich znajomych, znajomych Mary i myślenia o całej tej sytuacji. Sherlock bardzo zaangażował się w rozwiązywanie sprawy kampusowego zabójstwa, jak oboje zaczęli ją nazywać. Początkowo sceptyczny, ale potem coraz bardziej zainteresowany John godził się na badanie przyczyn rzekomej zbrodni. Najłatwiej poszło ze sprawą ogłoszeń: John znał kogoś, kto znał kogoś z działu ogłoszeń, więc udało im się dowiedzieć, że aby je zamieścić, trzeba było osobiście zgłosić się do biura gazety i uiścić opłatę zależną od długości ogłoszenia. Nie było więc szansy na zweryfikowanie ogłoszeniodawcy sprzed lat. Sprawa na razie utknęła w martwym punkcie, podczas gdy Sherlock zgłębiał literaturę na temat trucizn.

     Po jakimś miesiącu od czasu zerwania z Mary, kiedy John przebiegał między zajęciami do drugiego budynku, starając się ukryć przed deszczem, zaczepił go jakiś mężczyzna, pytając bardzo poważnie:

\- John Watson?

John rozejrzał się dookoła i dopiero wtedy potwierdził. Nieznajomy wyciągnął ze skórzanej aktówki cienką teczkę i podał mu ją, szybko odchodząc bez słowa. John otworzył ją, niezważając na irytujący deszcz. Zobaczył dokumentację medyczną, pochodzącą sprzed kilkunastu lat. Dostrzegł imię Sherlocka, ale zanim zdążył ją przeczytać podszedł do niego kolega, z którym pracował nad projektem na zajęcia. John szybko wcisnął teczkę do swojego plecaka. Na zajęciach był rozkojarzony i wyszedł z nich wcześniej, wykręcając się koszmarnym bólem głowy. Deszcze padał nieustannie, więc szybkim krokiem przemierzył trawnik i pobiegł do pokoju. Zamknął za sobą drzwi, rzucając niedbale kurtkę na krzesło. Usiadł na skraju łóżka i zaczął przeglądać dokumenty. Po kilku minutach ze złością rzucił teczkę na podłogę i opadł z łoskotem na łóżko. Nie zdążył zebrać myśli, gdyby drzwi otworzyły się. Zupełnie zapomniał o tym, kiedy wraca Sherlock. Niezgrabnie próbował wsunąć teczkę pod łóżko, ale Sherlock tylko zmierzył go wzrokiem, a potem podniósł teczkę.

\- Sherlock…- zaczął John.

Sherlock przekartkował teczkę, a potem rzucił ją na kolana Johna.

\- Albo ty się wyprowadzasz, albo ja. Masz pięć minut na decyzję.

\- Sherlock, oszalałeś? – John zerwał się na równe nogi – Jakie to ma znaczenie teraz? Nie interesuje mnie to, wiem jaki jesteś…

\- Naprawdę? – przerwał mu Sherlock z kpiną w głosie.

Schylił się po swoją torbę i z trzaskiem zamknął za sobą drzwi.

John otępiały stał chwilę bez ruchu, a potem wypadł z pokoju. Jednak Sherlocka nie było już nigdzie widać.

       Przez kolejne dwa dni sfrustrowany John średnio co godzinę pisał do Sherlocka, na początku nagrał mu się też na pocztę głosową, ale potem zapchał mu chyba całą skrzynkę. Na dobre przeraził się dopiero, kiedy komórka zupełnie przestała odpowiadać. Najgorsze było to, że to Sherlock znał to miasto jak własną kieszeń, przez co John miał dużo mniejsze szansę na odnalezienie go. Wiedział, że powiadomienie policji nie wchodzi w grę, tak samo jak jego brata (za każdym razem myśląc o nim sapał ze złością). Próbował sobie przypomnieć jakieś szczegóły, które bardzo rzadko zdradzał mu Sherlock. Wreszcie, wieczorem drugiego dnia po wyjściu Sherlocka, doznał olśnienia, usiłując się uczyć. Sherlock wspomniał kiedyś o ciotce, która zamieszkiwała jedną z podmiejskich dzielnic miasta. Udało mu się przypomnieć sobie nazwę dzielnicy i był zdeterminowany przeszukać ją całą, ale na miejscu okazało się, że jest to dość krótka ulica z małymi domkami i wypielęgnowanymi ogródkami. Nie znał nazwiska ciotki Sherlocka, ale zaczepił drobną staruszkę, pomagając jej przy okazji nieść ciężkie zakupy. Tym sposobem chwilę później pukał do jasnozielonych drzwi domu przy końcu ulicy. Usłyszał drobne kroki i jego oczom ukazała się drobna staruszka, z krótkimi włosami i w eleganckiej sukience.

\- Dzień dobry. Szukam Sherlocka – powiedział po prostu John.

Staruszka przyglądała mu się przez chwilę, a potem skinęła głową i wpuściła go do środka. Po chwili siedział już w urządzonej na biało kuchni, a energiczna staruszka postawiła przed nim kawę i ciasteczka, po czym usiadła na krześle naprzeciwko niego.

\- Więc… Sherlock zatrzymał się u pani? - spróbował znowu John.

\- Czemu chcesz się z nim zobaczyć? – zapytała staruszka, opierając twarz na dłoniach.

\- Mieszkam z nim i my jakby… pokłóciliśmy się. To znaczy nawet nie zdążyliśmy się pokłócić, Sherlock nie dał sobie nic wytłumaczyć i wyszedł, od dwóch dni nie wrócił, nie odbiera moich telefonów.

\- I martwisz się o niego? – uzupełniła kobieta.

John kiwnął głową i upił łyk herbaty.

Kobieta przez chwilę nic nie mówiła, tylko mu się przypatrując. John zaczął się zastanawiać, czy to rodzinna cecha rodziny Sherlocka, bo wolałby, żeby kobieta nie dowiedziała się o nim zbyt wiele.

\- Sherlock powinien być teraz w parku północnym. Wiesz gdzie to jest?

Wytłumaczyła Johnowi jak tam dotrzeć i kazała przez chwilę poczekać. Po chwili, wypełnionej podziwianej wystrojem kuchni wróciła w małą, sportową torbą, którą wręczyła Johnowi.

\- To jego rzeczy – wyjaśniła z uśmiechem.

John wstał:

\- Dlaczego uważa pani, że Sherlock po nie nie wróci?

\- Bo go znam.

Po długiej podróży rozklekotanym autobusem John wreszcie znalazł się we wspomnianym parku. John spojrzał bezradnie na mapę. W końcu zdecydował się przejść go całego, alejka za alejką. Przy trzeciej próbie dostrzegł w części po lewej znajomą sylwetkę. Poprawił pasek od torby na ramieniu i ruszył szybkim krokiem. Rzucił torbę obok Sherlocka i usiadł obok. Czuł, jak tłumiona złość i niepokój wreszcie znajdują ujście:

\- Jesteś idiotą. Zwykły, niemyślącym idiotą. Cholernie inteligentnym, ale idiotą. Znasz mnie, na pewno wiesz o mnie rzeczy, których ja sam nie wiem. Ale uznałeś że po tych informacjach zmienię o tobie zdanie – poczuł, jak Sherlock się poruszył i szybko dodał – nawet nie próbuj się odzywać. Przeczytałem te dokumenty, w zasadzie miałem zamiar ich nie czytać, ale po tym jak wyszedłeś uznałem, że mi się należą. Tylko wiesz co? – zamilkł na chwilę - Nie interesuje mnie, że trzy razy byłeś w psychiatryku na obserwacji. Raz zamknęli cię tam słusznie, biorąc pod uwagę, że ćpałeś. Nie wiem jak z twoim mózgiem możesz robić coś takiego, ale to temat na inną rozmowę. Nie dość, że diagnozowali cię niedouczeni lekarze, to jeszcze mam teraz całkowitą pewność, że twoja rodzina jest równo popieprzona. Nie masz autyzmu i jestem całkiem pewny, że twój epizod mutyzmu wybiórczego to była zwykła upartość, żeby zirytować otoczenie. A tak serio, bardzo mi przykro, że miałeś takie dzieciństwo, przykro mi, że nie masz wsparcia wśród bliskich – zamilkł na chwilę - Co twój brat w ogóle sobie wyobrażał dając mi je?

Sherlock rzucił mu zaskoczone spojrzenie.

\- Tak, zorientowałem się, że to twój brat mi je podał, nie jestem tak głupi.

\- Że się wyprowadzisz, wtedy będzie łatwiej mną sterować.

John spojrzał na niego. Sherlock patrzył przed siebie, a John nagle poczuł, że ma ochotę go pocałować. Koktajl emocji, który zafundował mu Sherlock przez ostatnie dwa dni został zastąpiony drgającym odczuciem w żołądku. Szybko odwrócił głowę i przesunął torbę w stronę Sherlocka.

\- Twoja ciotka kazała ci to oddać.

Sherlock spojrzał na torbę.

\- Godna podziwu dedukcja, John – Sherlock wypowiedział jego imię w inny sposób, którego John wolał w tym momencie nie analizować.

Wstał szybko i chwycił torbę Sherlocka:

\- Chciałem odesłać tą teczkę twojemu bratu, ale pomyślałem, że wysyłanie jej do ministerstwa nie jest najmądrzejszym pomysłem, jak sądzisz? – uśmiechnął się przekornie.


	15. Chapter 15

   John zbiegł po schodach przeklinając w myślach przedłużone zajęcia. Wyminął grupki studentów stojące przed budynkiem i skręcił w lewo. Dobiegł do ławki, na której siedział Will prawie kwadrans później, niż się umówili. Will na jego widok ściągnął słoneczne okulary i obdarzył go swoim firmowym uśmiechem.

\- Przepraszam za spóźnienie – wydyszał John, rzucając plecak obok ławki.

\- Nic nie szkodzi, tym bardziej w taką pogodę jak dziś – poklepał miejsce obok siebie, a John usiadł naprzeciwko niego, tyłem do błoni.

\- Jakieś ciekawe zajęcia? – Will nadal wystawiał twarz do słońca.

\- Wręcz przeciwnie. Nie mam tego szczęścia co ty, przerwa wiosenna już się skończyła. Co u ciebie?

\- Po staremu – Will odwrócił się w jego stronę i uśmiechnął – I to właśnie najlepsze.

John uśmiechnął się, widząc go tak zadowolonego:

– Kiedy wyjeżdżacie?

\- Dopiero jutro, dlatego mogłem do ciebie wpaść. Wprawdzie Scott jest zazdrosny…

\- Daj spokój – przerwał mu John ze śmiechem – Idziemy coś zjeść?

Kiedy już doczekali się swoich zamówień w bufecie zrezygnowali z siedzenia w wielkiej i wyjątkowo zatłoczonej dziś sali i skorzystali ze stolików na wolnym powietrzu. Pogoda nie zachęcała jeszcze do pikników na świeżym powietrzu, ale oboje nie mieli nic przeciwko znoszeniu chłodnego wiatru w zamian za kilka pierwszych promieni wiosennego słońca.

\- Więc co u ciebie? – zapytał Will po chwili milczenia nad pełnymi talerzami.

John wbił wzrok w talerz i powiedział:

\- Rozstaliśmy się z Mary.

W odpowiedzi Will tylko pokiwał głową, zamiast okazać spodziewane przez Johna zdziwienie. Niedowierzanie i zdziwienie to dwie najczęstsze reakcje, które spotykały go od czasów ferii zimowych przy rozmowie z każdym znajomym. Minęły dwa miesiące i miał ich już trochę dość, tym bardziej, że sam przechodził fazy od złości do przynajmniej powierzchownego pogodzenia, a pytania o Mary nieco wybijały go z tego stanu.

\- Wiedziałeś o tym? – dopytał John.

Will kiwnął głową, a John przyjrzał mu się i zapytał:

\- Ale skąd? Przecież z tego co mówiłeś nie za bardzo masz kontakt z naszymi starymi znajomymi.

\- Cóż, jakby ci to powiedzieć…- zaczął Will, przerzucając frytki – To dość modny temat? – zapytał w końcu niepewnie.

John prychnął i zamilknął. Przez chwilę jedli w ciszy, którą John w końcu przerwał:

\- No to o największej zmianie u mnie już słyszałeś. Poza tym, po staremu. A nie – dodał – zmieniłem współlokatora.

Will rzucił mu szybkie spojrzenie i dopiero pokiwał głową.

\- Co? O tym też słyszałeś? – roześmiał się John.

Will podniósł głowę, powoli odłożył sztućce , a potem podwinął rękawy swetra. Widząc to John jeszcze raz zapytał:

\- Co?

\- Sam wiesz, że nie zajmuje się plotkami – John pokiwał głową – Ale nawet, gdy tego nie chciałem, słyszałem też te niedorzeczne. W zasadzie nie opowiadałeś mi o swoim nowym współlokatorze, prawda?

\- Nie – odparł niepewnie John – A czemu bym miał?

\- Oczywiście, nie musiałeś. Ale ludzie określają go jako dość…- Will szukał słowa – oryginalnego.

\- Sherlock jest specyficzny, i co z tego? Poza tym czemu inni mieliby o nim gadać?

\- No bo…- Will przygryzł wargę – ludzie myślą, że zostawiłeś Mary dla niego.

John zamarł, a potem odłożył sztućce i odsunął od siebie talerz z niedokończoną porcją i zapytał:

\- Ludzie mówią, że Sherlock to mój chłopak?

Will skinął głową, a John wybuchnął śmiechem. Kiedy wreszcie się oponował powiedział:

\- Słuchaj, on naprawdę jest specyficzny, ale to bzdura, nie jesteśmy parą. To niedorzeczne – John pokręcił głową z rozbawieniem.

\- Czekaj…- przerwał nagle – A ty w to uwierzyłeś? – zapytał Willa, a ten pokręcił głową.

\- A Sherlock jest specyficzny, bo? – dopytał.

\- W zasadzie to trudno go opisać – John wrócił do przerwanego posiłku. Jest…- wykonał widelcem nieokreślony ruch – nie wiem jak to określić. Zamknięty w sobie, niewiarygodnie inteligentny i przenikliwy, potrafi spojrzeć na daną osobę i w ciągu kilku minut powiedzieć o niej prawie wszystko, a z drugiej strony ostatnio odkryłem, że nie wie, kto jest prezydentem Stanów Zjednoczonych. Studiuje chemie, ale ma wiedzę z prawie każdej dziedziny, która pomoże mu rozwiązywać zagadki kryminalne, bo to jego pasja. Nie lubi relacji międzyludzkich i bywa w nich niewiarygodnie kiepski, chyba, że się do tego przyłoży, albo potrzebuje czegoś od tej osoby. Gra na skrzypcach, nosi jakieś absurdalnie eleganckie ciuchy i wygląda jak arystokrata…- przerwał na chwilę – którym może jest, w zasadzie nie sprawdzałem. Robi różne dziwne eksperymenty i nie przykłada żadnej wagi do porządku w pokoju.

Willl patrzył na niego przez chwilę, a potem pokiwał głową.

\- Nie mówiłeś mi, że macie tu tylu gejów – Will zmienił temat i wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu.

\- A zdołałeś już jakiś poznać? – John pokręcił głową.

\- Nie poznać, my po prostu wyczuwamy siebie wzajemnie, to taki radar. Poczekaj chwilę to zobaczysz – Will rozsiadł się wygodniej i rozejrzał po błoniach – Ok – powiedział wreszcie.

\- Widzisz tego faceta przed dużym, białym budynkiem po prawej?

John odwrócił się zgodnie z jego wskazówkami.

\- Tego w czarnych dużych okularach.

John skinął głową.

\- I?

\- Jest gejem.

John parsknął śmiechem.

\- Czemu cię to śmieszy? – obruszył się Will.

\- Bo to wykładowca na biologii.

Kiedy skończyli się śmiać Will znów się rozejrzał.

\- Ok., nie odwracaj się, idzie za tobą. Zobaczysz go, kiedy nas minie. W zasadzie to powinno być ewidentne dla każdego, ale skoro nie jest. Ma świetny styl, tylko pozazdrościć. Powiem ci, kiedy nas minie.

John cierpliwie czekał, aż w końcu Will skinął dyskretnie głową w lewo. John podążył za jego wzrokiem i w tym momencie mina mu zrzedła.

\- No co, nie zgadzasz się?                                                     

John chrząknął:

– To jest właśnie Sherlock.

Will spojrzał na niego, na oddalającą się sylwetkę Sherlocka i jeszcze raz na Johna.

\- No cóż, mógłbym mówić, że się pomyliłem… - Will zawiesił głos – Słuchaj, rozwiążemy to tak: skończmy na razie ten temat, umówmy się, że wrócimy do niego za miesiąc, może być?

John niechętnie skinął głową.           


	16. Chapter 16

   Sherlock oczywiście nie odpuścił sprawy morderstwa i pewnego poranka poinformował Johna, że Charles prawdopodobnie został otruty selenem. Po dłuższej analizie John niechętnie musiał przyznać, że Sherlock może mieć rację. Objawy, takie jak obrzęk płuc i problemy z wątrobą się zgadzały, poza tym o przypadkowe przekroczenie dawki selenu nie było trudno. Miał już dopytać, czy zgłosił się do jego byłej współlokatorki, aby dopytać o inne charakterystyczne objawy, ale w tym momencie Sherlock uzupełnił, jakby czytając mu w myślach:

\- Tak, potwierdziła, że przed śmiercią gubił mnóstwo włosów, często mył zęby i żuł dużo gumy.

\- Więc zakładając, że został otruty, to kto to zrobił? – rzucił wieczorem, znad porcji makaronu, który o dziwo kupił dla nich Sherlock, widocznie dziś pamiętając o tym, że trzeba jeść.

\- Dlaczego, to kluczowe pytanie – odparł Sherlock pouczającym tonem – Odpowiadając na nie, dowiemy się kto to zrobił.

John przewrócił oczami:

\- I ty już na nie odpowiedziałeś, tak?

\- Nie – Sherlock odsunął od siebie talerz – zanalizowałem go i niestety dla nas, Charles Dusching był zwyczajny i dość nudny. Sprawdziłem też jego przeszłość.

\- Oczywiście że tak – powiedział pod nosem John, a Sherlock rzucił mu urażone spojrzenie i dokończył:

\- Nie ma tam żadnych niewyjaśnionych spraw, poza tym, że jego prawdziwy ojciec był nieznany, ale z tego, co udało mi się dowiedzieć Charles nigdy nie próbował szukać z nim kontaktu.

\- A drugi przypadek, przy którym też ukazał się fragment wiersza?

\- Też pierwszoroczny, Norman Smiths. Poczuł się źle po dłuższych ćwiczeniach na siłowni, stwierdzono rozległy zawał serca.

\- U dziewiętnastolatka? – upewnił się John z niedowierzaniem.

\- Rodzina odmówiła sekcji zwłok ze względów religijnych.

\- Ale nie miał wad serca, niczego co by wcześniej wskazywało na problemy? – John wstał i pozbierał ich talerze.

\- Badania przed podjęciem studiów niczego nie wykazały.

\- Powinienem zapytać jak się tego wszystkiego dowiedziałeś czy wolę żyć w niewiedzy?

\- Czasem odnoszę wrażenie, że to twój ulubiony model życia – rzucił Sherlock niewinnie.

 

    John nie miał czasu na spotkanie z Willem, więc umówili się, że spotkają się przy jego najbliższym pobycie w rodzinnym mieście. Jako, że pogoda wręcz zachęcała do przebywaniu na świeżym powietrzu na miejsce spotkania wybrali niewielki park. Kiedy obgadali już ich bieżące kwestię Will sięgnął po butelkę z piwem i pociągnął długi łyk. Odstawił butelkę, otarł usta i odwrócił się w stronę Johna:

\- I co, przemyślałeś nasz odroczony temat?

John spojrzał na niego zdezorientowany, a Will cicho westchnął.

\- Kiedy byłem u ciebie na kampusie ustaliliśmy, że porozmawiamy o Sherlocku. Zaszły jakieś zmiany w tej kwestii?

John nie spojrzał na niego, uparcie wpatrując się w pustawe wieczorną porą nieco już wysłużone boisko.

\- Powiem ci, jak to widzę – spojrzał na Johna z lekkim uśmiechem – bo ty jakoś nie wydajesz się szczególnie wylewny w tej materii – pociągnął kolejny łyk i podał butelkę Johnowi, który ochoczo ją przyjął.

\- Kiedy się spotkaliśmy omawialiśmy dość szczegółowo nasze studenckie znajomości, ale o Sherlocku nie wspomniałeś. Zacząłem się zastanawiać dlaczego.

\- Bo wcale nie muszę…- zaczął John, ale Will podniósł rękę – Łatwiej przez to przebrniemy, jeśli ja będę mówić, a potem ty się do tego odniesiesz – John w odpowiedzi tylko wzruszył ramionami.

\- Więc nie mówiłeś i masz rację, twoja sprawa. Tylko widzisz: nie jestem plotkarzem, nie interesuje mnie jakoś specjalnie te sprawy typu: kto, z kim i kiedy. Ale jako, że jestem gejem i w pełni się z tym pogodziłem, to jestem wyczulony na  rzeczy, których inni nie dostrzegają, no bo cały świat jest heteroseksualny. Więc po czasie, kiedy już dowiedziałem się o istnieniu Sherlocka, zacząłem się zastanawiać czemu mi o nim nie powiedziałeś. Ok, w końcu to twoja sprawa. Ale czemu po twoim rozstaniu z Mary ludzie zaczęli gadać, że zostawiłeś ją dla niego? Przecież mnóstwo osób mieszka w akademikach ze współlokatorami. Pomyślałem, że może było tak, że Mary też nie mówiłeś o Sherlocku? To do niego wprowadziłeś się po rozstaniu z Mary, chociaż, jak sam mówiłeś, nie jest łatwym współlokatorem. I w zasadzie: czemu rozstaliście się Mary? Nie mówię, że mieliście już brać ślub, ale byliście dość zgraną parą. Mówiłeś mi, że coś zaczęło się psuć. Strzelam, że coś zaczęło się psuć od czasu, kiedy zacząłeś intensywnie spędzać czas z Sherlockiem. Z miłością jest tak, że zazwyczaj dwojgu osobom w związku jest dobrze, ale trójka to jednak za ciasno. I nie chce tutaj powiedzieć – Will odwrócił się w stronę Johna, który uparcie wpatrywał się w boisko przed nimi – że zdradzałeś Mary, a teraz udajesz, że nic się nie stało. Znam cię za dobrze, wiem, że tak nie jest. I nie uważam nawet, że to była zdrada. Bardziej chodzi mi o zafascynowanie jakąś osobą tak bardzo, że nie starcza już miejsca lub czasu na kolejną. Nie starcza, więc z tą pierwszą coś zaczyna się psuć, najpierw jest tylko jakiś dziwny nastrój, a potem zaczynają przeszkadzać te rzeczy, które do tej pory odpowiadały. Kłótnie się nie kończą, ale związek zaczyna.

\- Nie jestem gejem – powiedział John tak cicho, że Will ledwo go usłyszał.

Will gorliwie pokiwał głową:

\- I właśnie dlatego masz problem, bo gdybyś przyznał przed sobą, że czujesz coś do Sherlocka, to zaraz musiałbyś rozważyć, czy do innych mężczyzn też, a że nigdy nie miałeś wątpliwości co do swojej orientacji, to stanowi problem, którego wolisz nie rozgrzebywać. Bo boisz się, że jeśli coś ruszysz, to już tego nie powstrzymasz. A żebyś nie czuł się zobowiązany do niczego, to uznajmy, że to była opowieść o moich dochodzeniu do świadomości tego, że jestem gejem.

John nic nie powiedział, ale ściskał butelkę piwa w rękach tak mocno, że Will obawiał się, eksploduje ona pod naciskiem jego palców.

\- Ok, ok, opowiem ci coś innego, jeszcze jedną moją historię. Ale naprawdę moją. Pamiętasz, jak powiedziałem ci, że mniej więcej od trzynastego roku życia wiem, że jestem gejem?

John skinął głową.

\- Ale w liceum spotykałem się z dziewczynami, to przecież wiesz. Jednak w tym czasie był też jeden facet… nie byłem z nim, ale można powiedzieć, że zakochałem się w nim. Był świetny, miał poczucie humoru, można było z nim rozmawiać godzinami i nigdy się nie nudzić. Oczywiście był też przystojny. W zasadzie to nadal ma te wszystkie cechy – Will roześmiał się.

\- I co się stało? – zapytał John, wreszcie odwracając się w jego stronę.

\- Nic – odparł Will. – Nic, bo nie wiedział o tym, co do niego czułem, bo byłem za bardzo tchórzliwy, żeby mu o tym powiedzieć, bo bałem się zaryzykować odrzucenie, bo mnie samemu było trudno przyznać się do własnych uczuć, chociaż ciągle szukałem jego towarzystwa. Straciłem szansę i ona już więcej się nie powtórzy.

John patrzył na niego przez chwilę, aż wreszcie powiedział:

\- Przykro mi.

Will westchnął:

\- Teraz już to nie ma takiego znaczenia, bo jestem szczęśliwy w moim związku, ale ciągle to pamiętam, bo ta historia to dla mnie przestroga przed własnym strachem – przerwał na moment: - To jest ten moment, w którym pytasz kim był ten facet – uśmiechnął się.

John parsknął:

\- Ok, więc znam go?

Will skinął głową.

John pokręcił głową:

\- W naszym mieście jednak trochę facetów było. Jakaś wskazówka?

\- Siedzi właśnie obok mnie.

John zamarł. Wpatrywali się przez chwilę w siebie, aż wreszcie Will przerwał ciszę:

\- Spokojnie, to nie jest żadne zobowiązanie! Po prostu pomyślałem, że po tylu latach mogę ci to powiedzieć, bo oczyści to atmosferę miedzy nami, przynajmniej z mojej strony. Nie musisz się obawiać, to już naprawdę przeszłość, teraz traktuję cię jak kumpla.

\- Poczekaj – przerwał mu John – Jestem zdziwiony, to fakt, bo nigdy tego nie zauważyłem, ale nie boję się – przerwał na chwilę i na wydechu powiedział:- To, że kiedyś coś do mnie czułeś to dla mnie komplement. Jesteś świetnym facetem.

Will przechylił głowę i spojrzał na niego.

\- I w takich właśnie momentach myślę, że Scott ma jednak powody do zazdrości.

John poczuł, jak jego policzki robią się czerwone.

Rozmawiali jeszcze jakiś czas, a gdy się rozstawali Will nagle podszedł do niego i szybko go objął.

\- Nie pozwól, by moje wyznanie się zmarnowało. Hodowałem ten ciemny sekret latami – wyszczerzył zęby.

 

W niedzielne popołudnie, wracając do akademika, John nadal miał mętlik w głowie. Po powrocie zastał Sherlocka siedzącego po turecku na łóżku i przerzucającego stertę notatek.

\- Czy umarłbyś gdybyś choć raz odpisał na moją wiadomość? I w zasadzie czemu to ja zawsze muszę do ciebie pisać? – zapytał John z rozdrażnieniem, rzucając plecak na łóżko.

Sherlock spojrzał na niego i wzruszył ramionami. John poczuł, jak narasta w nim złość. Hałaśliwie się rozpakował, a każda minuta milczenia Sherlocka podnosiła jego poziom złości. W końcu opadł z hałasem na łóżko i patrzył na Sherlocka, który ignorując go nadal przeglądał notatki.

\- O co ci chodzi? – zapytał po dłuższej chwili ciszy John. Sherlock tylko rzucił mu spojrzenie. - Jesteś niemożliwy, o co ci chodzi? Nie odzywasz się, kiedy ci to odpowiada, a kiedy chcesz rozmawiać, to zawsze powinienem znaleźć dla ciebie czas – przerwał - Nie rozmawiasz praktycznie z nikim, unikasz ludzi, nawet starannie unikasz ich dotyku. Gdybym cię teraz dotknął, to…- przerwał nagle.

Sherlock podniósł głowę i patrząc prosto na niego zapytał cicho:

\- To co John, co by się stało?

John zamarł. Dopiero po chwili przypomniał sobie, że powinien oddychać. Wziął głębszy oddech, podniósł się, przemierzył pokój w kilku szybkich krokach, pochylił się nad Sherlockiem, opierając ręce na ścianie za nim i szybko go pocałował. Odsunął się o kilka centymetrów, patrząc na Sherlocka i starając się nie panikować.

Sherlock patrzył na jego twarz, po raz pierwszy z tak bliska. John już miał się odsunąć, gdy Sherlock zadziwiająco mocno chwycił jego koszulkę i przyciągnął, całując go. John wcześniej spędził godziny na rozmyślaniu nad różnicą między całowaniem, nie mówiąc już o seksie, między kobietą i mężczyzną, ale teraz przemknęła mu przez głowę myśl, że różnica dotyczy osoby. Z Mary całował się setki razy, ale ten pocałunek odczuwał, jakby znów miał czternaście lat i całował się po raz pierwszy, a każdy nerw miał napięty. Wreszcie oderwali się od siebie, ciężko oddychając, ale pomimo niewygodnej pozycji Sherlock nie puścił Johna. Patrzyli na siebie w ciszy, a kiedy Sherlock wreszcie go puścił John poczuł, jakby właśnie stoczyli niemą rozmowę.

\- Niedługo wrócę – rzucił szybko John i wyszedł z pokoju. Biegł tak długo, aż zabrakło mu tchu i wreszcie zatrzymał się, opierając ręce na kolanach. Gdy uspokoił oddech wyciągnął z kieszeni komórkę i wystukał smsa:

_A co, jeśli to działa tylko z jedną osobą?_

Biegnąc z powrotem usłyszał sygnał odpowiedzi i szybko odczytał odpowiedź Willa:

_Skarbie, to zawsze działa tylko z jedną osobą._


	17. Chapter 17

       John patrzy na mnie i uśmiecha się w ten sposób, który przypisałem tym momentom, kiedy gonimy kogoś lub uciekamy przed kimś. To mi się nie zgadza, bo siedzimy na trawie i czekamy, a on tym uśmiechem przerwał mi właśnie wywód na temat tego, dlaczego ludzie lubią zapach skoszonej trawy. Zanim zdążę to dokładnie zanalizować jego wyraz twarzy zmienia się, poważnieje, patrzy mi prosto w oczy. Wygląda trochę tak, jakby to on chciał mnie analizować. Chciałbym się odezwać, ale co dziwne, czuję, jakbym stracił głos. Nienawidzę takich sytuacji, chce coś zrobić, ale zanim zdążę, widzę wyraźnie, jak źrenice Johna powiększają się, jakbym był ostrym strumieniem światła, skierowanym nagle na jego twarz. Szybko pochyla się w moją stronę, czuję jego zapach tak intensywnie, jak jeszcze nigdy i podczas gdy ja nieruchomieje, John całuje mnie. Całowałem się w życiu z trzema osobami, ale nagle nie wiem co się dzieje. Czuję wargi Johna na moich i nie potrafię zrobić nic, czuję jego język i jednocześnie nie mogę znieść tego, jak moje serce przyśpiesza. Wiem, że odbieram rzeczywistość znacznie dokładniej, niż inni ludzie, ale teraz czuje to wszystko na raz, a w mojej głowie rozlega się sygnał alarmowy i drzwi kilku pokojów Pałacu Umysłu, w tym te, które starannie omijam otwierają się. Czuję zapach Johna, ten jego indywidualny smak, lekko spoconą skórę, ciepło jego ramienia, którym się o mnie opiera, zapach trawy, na której siedzimy, ciepło słońca, ale nie słyszę niczego dookoła nas. Bodźce jakby się zwęziły, a kiedy John, nie przerywając pocałunku napiera na mnie całym ciałem, aż w końcu ląduje na plecach, a on kładzie się na mnie, zwężają się jeszcze bardziej przez to, że moje podniecenie i większość myśli zbiegają się w tym momencie między moimi nogami. John jest ciężki, w przyjemny sposób ciężki, jego skóra pachnie jeszcze bardziej, a on zaczyna całować coraz szybciej i mocniej. Powinienem myśleć, jak całować, do tej pory tak robiłem, ale teraz nie jestem w stanie, czuje tylko Johna, jego smak w ustach, nogę, która za każdym razem, gdy pocałunek przybiera na sile wsuwa się coraz bardziej w górę i wiem, że dotknie mojej erekcji. Nie wiem co robić, alarm wyje, a ja zamiast uciekać po prostu poddaje się i szybko unoszę rękę, żeby wsunąć ją w miejsce nad paskiem od dżinsów Johna. W tym samym momencie słyszę jego jęk, ale on nie przestaje mnie całować, więc pozwalam moim palcom dotknąć jego skóry. Jest lekko spocona, bardzo ciepła, a ja szybko wsuwam rękę wyżej. Czuje jego mięśnie brzucha napinają się coraz bardziej, ale nie mam czasu tego analizować, bo John nagle przerywa, odrywa się ode mnie gwałtowanie i ściąga z siebie koszulkę, rzucając ją gdzieś dalej. Patrzę na niego, rejestrując szczegóły jego ciała tak szybko jak mogę, upychając je po byle jakich Pokojach. Tak jak myślałem, John jest lekko umięśniony, ma opaloną skórę, a na jego lewym boku dostrzegam małą, bardzo bladą bliznę. Zanim zdążę skatalogować wszystko odpowiednio John mówi zachrypniętym głosem:

\- Sherlock.

Mówi to w taki sposób, że nie wiem co z tym zrobić. To coś między prośbą a naganą, chce go zapytać co zrobiłem źle, ale nim zdążę to zrobić pochyla się i rozpina guziki mojej koszuli. Już wiem o co mu chodzi, pozwalam mu na to, chociaż każdy rozpięty guzik sprawia, że mam nad sobą coraz mniej kontroli. Nie chce, żeby John poczuł, co się ze mną dzieje, więc kiedy chce wsunąć dłonie w moje spodnie, żeby wysunąć koszulę szybko robię to za niego i zanim zdąży zareagować odpycham go, tak, że teraz on leży. Szybko siadam na nim okrakiem, po jęku, który wydaje wiem, że chce zaprotestować, ale lata obrony przed głupi dzieciakami sprawiły, że pomimo tego, że jest silniejszy potrafię go przytrzymać i teraz ja go całuje. Chce to robić i chce przestać, wiem, że długo nie wytrzymam, ale kiedy John kładzie mi rękę na plecach i przyciąga czuje nagle, jaki jest podniecony, wybrzuszenie w jego spodniach jest dużo większe, niż kiedykolwiek sobie wyobrażałem, chce to przeanalizować, znaleźć jakiś sposób na to, co powinienem z tym zrobić, ale zamiast tego czuje, jak John wsuwa ręce między nas. Ja nieruchomieje, a on szybko rozpina swój pasek i dżinsy, czuję, jak porusza się, żeby je zsunąć i potem znów mnie całuje, a ja nie mogę przestać czuć, nie mogę nie myśleć, że dzieli nas miękki materiał moich spodni i bielizny, a John odchyla głowę do tyłu i jęczy:

\- O Jezu…

Łapie w tym momencie moją rękę i przybliża ją, a ja po prostu go obejmuje, czuję, jaki jest duży, czuje wilgoć na skórze, chce o tym myśleć, ale nie mogę, bo wtedy znów wszystko sprowadza się do jednego, a spodnie są tak ciasne, że boję się, że nie wytrzymam. Zaczynam poruszać ręką, widzę jak głowa Johna wciska się coraz mocniej w trawę, jak odchyla się, porusza, słyszę, jak jęczy, robię to coraz szybciej i szybciej, aż nagle wszystko nieruchomieje, John wygina się, wiem, że coś głośno krzyknął, a moja ręka i spodnie są mokre. Nie poruszam się, bo boję się, że ja też wybuchnę, chłonę Johna, nie wiem, czy zdołam to zapamiętać, ale wtedy John otwiera oczy, szybko podnosi się, widzę, jak źdźbła trawy przyczepione do jego ramion odpadają, a on próbuje rozpiąć moje spodnie. Jego ręce drżą, nie może rozpiąć guzika, głośno przeklina. Ja przeklinam w myślach, bo jego drżące dłonie nie pomagają mi, a kiedy mu się wreszcie udaje, przeklina jeszcze głośniej. W końcu sam rozpinam dwa dodatkowe guziki, bo wiem, że nie dam rady, John odpycha moje dłonie, szybko zsuwa moje spodnie i widzę jak wpatruje się. Podążam za jego wzrokiem i wyraźnie dostrzegam, że jedwab podkreśla każdy aspekt mojej erekcji, nie wiem co z tym zrobić, ale wtedy John po prostu wsuwa rękę w moje bokserki, dotyka mnie, ale zanim zdąży mnie objąć nie wytrzymuję, nie jestem w stanie wytrzymać napięcia, które wytwarza jego dłoń. Zaciskam wargi, tak mocno, że krwawią i wtedy czuje brak. Otwieram oczy i widzę, jak John wpatruje się we mnie i szeroko uśmiecha. Staram się myśleć trzeźwo, ale nie widzę kpiny, złości, niczego, co spodziewałem się zobaczyć. Widzę tylko tą małą zmarszczkę w kąciku jego prawego oka, która pojawia się, gdy John jest zadowolony. Nie jestem w stanie nic powiedzieć, ale on pochyla się i delikatnie mnie całuje, zlizując krew z moich warg.

Potem John opada na trawę obok, oboje leżymy, ciężko oddychając. Nie odzywam się, bo naprawdę nie wiem co powiedzieć a nasze ubrania leżą wymięte w trawie. Patrzę na Johna, nadal ciężko oddycha, a jego oczy są zamknięte. Staram się go skatalogować, ale nie udaje mi się to, bo moje myśli biegną jak oszalałe, a w tym momencie John otwiera oczy i odwraca się na bok, podpierając głowę ręką. Patrzy na mnie, ja patrzę na niego i nic nie mówimy. Widzę, jak policzki Johna lekko się zarumieniają, a potem wyciąga rękę i podaje mi moje ubrania. Wstaje i szybko zapina dżinsy, wkłada koszulkę, otrzepując ją z trawy, a potem czeka, aż skończę zapinać guziki koszuli i wyciąga do mnie rękę.

   John nie puszcza ręki Sherlocka, idą przez chwilę polną ścieżką, trzymając się za ręce. Jednak gdy zbliżają się do bardziej zaludnionych terenów puszcza ją. Zaprosił Sherlocka do siebie na jeden z wiosennych weekendów, na który i tak musiał przyjechać do miasteczka, żeby przypilnować psa pod nieobecność matki. John patrzy na Sherlocka idącego obok, który wygląda na zamyślonego i uśmiecha się, widząc jak pomięta jest jego jedwabna koszula, domyślając się, że sam nie wygląda lepiej. Przekręca klucz w drzwiach i orientuje się, że coś jest nie tak w momencie, w którym Sherlock mówi ostrzegawczo:

\- John.

Z kuchni wychodzi jego siostra.

\- Harry? – pyta John z niedowierzaniem – Co ty tu robisz?

\- Przyjechałam nakarmić psa, a ty?

\- Ja też – zaczyna John, ale w tym momencie uświadamia sobie, jak wyglądają z Sherlockiem. Niestety, Harry chyba zauważa po jego minie, że coś jest nie tak i uważnie przypatruje się Sherlockowi, a potem Johnowi, aż wreszcie jej idealnie wymodelowane brwi podjeżdżają bardzo wysoko.

\- Sherlock Holmes – Sherlock nagle podchodzi do Harry pewnym krokiem i wyciąga rękę, wprawiając Johna w osłupienie.

Harry automatycznie przedstawia się i chyba udaje się jej otrząsnąć z szoku, bo pyta:

\- Może napijemy się herbaty?

     Drzwi trzasnęły, a John ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Harry wyszła, a wcześniej spędzili godzinę na uprzejmej rozmowie, jakby Harry właśnie poznała nową dziewczynę Johna, a nie dowiedziała się, że spotyka się teraz z mężczyzną. Sherlock zaskakująco dobrze dostosował się do roli i uprzejmie starał się podtrzymywać dość nudną rozmowę, ani razu nie informując Harry o wynikach analizy, której na niej dokonywał. Wreszcie John oderwał ręce od twarzy i widzi, że Sherlock nadal się w niego wpatruje. Patrzą na siebie i po chwili oboje wybuchają głośnym śmiechem. Kiedy udało im się opanować John wydusił z siebie:

\- To chyba najbardziej zaskakujący dzień mojego życia. Ale widocznie szczerość to podstawa.

\- Fantazjuje o tym, jak wyglądasz pod prysznicem – mówi szybko Sherlock.

\- Co? – wydukał John, osłupiały zmianą tematu.

\- Przed chwilą powiedziałeś, że szczerość to podstawa.

John patrzy na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, a po chwili z niedowierzaniem kiwa głową. 


	18. Chapter 18

      Sherlock, sfrustrowany brakiem postępów w sprawie kampusowego zabójstwa zajął się jakąś inną, jak sam określał dużo prostszą sprawą, w której John nie mógł mu towarzyszyć z powodu dyżurów. Spotykali się teraz najczęściej tylko wieczorami, oboje zmęczeni. John w zasadzie nie miał czasu na rozmyślenie nad tym, jak obecnie można określić jego relację z Sherlockiem i zupełnie mu to nie przeszkadzało. Przechodził właśnie obok jednego z wydziałów i automatycznie zerknął na stojak ze studencką gazetą i  chwycił nowy numer, otwierając go na dziale ogłoszeń. Szybko wyciągnął komórkę i napisał:

_Jest trzecia część wiersza._

Wysłał wiadomość do Sherlocka i wciskając gazetę głęboko do torby popędził do pokoju. Drzwi były zamknięte na klucz, a Sherlocka nie było w środku. Przez następne pół godziny bezskutecznie próbował się do niego dodzwonić.

 

\- Dzień dobry – powiedział uprzejmie Sherlock, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Siedząca za biurkiem kobieta podniosła głowę i uśmiechnęła się. Zbliżała się już do sześćdziesiątki, ale elegancka, dobrze dobrana sukienka i modna fryzura odejmowały jej co najmniej dekadę – Profesor Kate Brown?

\- W czym mogę pomóc? – spojrzała na niego znad komputera.

\- Wiem, że to nie pani godziny konsultacji…- zaczął niepewnie Sherlock – ale mam duży problem.

\- Och, kwadrans zawsze się znajdzie. Proszę usiąść – wskazała krzesło przed jej biurkiem.

Sherlock usiadł i wyciągnął z torby kilka kartek. Jedną z nich położył na biurku, przesuwając go w stronę. Była to kserokopia artykułu w gazecie.

\- Charles Dusching.

Przesunął w jej stronę kolejną kserokopię

-Norman Smiths.

Sherlock uważnie analizował jej twarz. Bardzo szybko zdołała ukryć zaskoczenie i znów uśmiechnęła się do niego.

-Nie bardzo rozumiem?

Sherlock rozsiadł się wygodniej.

\- Muszę przyznać, że ja też miałem problem. Po pierwsze, wyłowić i połączyć te zgony nie było łatwo. Gdyby nie przypadek, nie zwróciłbym uwagi na wiersz. Morderców gubią dwie rzeczy: sentymenty lub emocje.

\- Proszę natychmiast opuścić mój gabinet. Wypraszam sobie takie insynuacje. – odparła kobieta lodowatym tonem, odsuwając kartki w stronę Sherlocka.

\- Gdyby to były tylko insynuacje, to nie fatygowałbym się do pani dzisiaj. Mówmy otwarcie, bo już nie ma nic do ukrycia. Tym bardziej, że akurat dziś w gazecie pojawił się kolejny, ostatni fragment wiersza.

Ciszę przerwał dźwięk telefonu. Sherlock szybko spojrzał na wyświetlacz i wyciszył go.

\- Chce pani mówić, czy woli moją wersję? – zapytał Sherlock uprzejmie.

\- Proszę natychmiast opuścić mój gabinet, albo dzwonię po ochronę.

\- Ok, w takim razie ja opowiem. Długo nie mogłem znaleźć przyczyny. A to przyczyna, a nie skutek jest tu najważniejsza. To, że zabija wykładowca wiedziałem od dawna, bo musiała to być osoba, która jest na uczelni od dawna, swobodnie się po niej porusza, na tyle swobodnie, że nie wzbudza podejrzeń przebywając w różnych miejscach. Więc wykładowca. Biorąc pod uwagę ich mobilność należało zawęzić ich do tych, którzy zajmują jakieś stanowiska, bo oni zazwyczaj osiadają na uczelni dłużej. Pozostało mi grono osiemnastu osób. I tu zaczęła się najciekawsza część – powiązania. Co łączy jednego wykładowcę z tyloma studentami? Zacząłem badać przeszłość każdego i założyłem, że powodem zabójstw będzie motyw zawodowy. Dlaczego? Bo osobisty rewanż zostałby rozegrany na innej płaszczyźnie.

Wywód Sherlocka przerwało nagle gwałtownie otwarcie drzwi. Sherlock i pani Brown automatycznie odwrócili się. W drzwiach stał zdyszany i zdenerwowany John.

\- Sherlock, wszystko w porządku?

Sherlock kiwnął głową i wskazał mu krzesło w rogu pomieszczenia.

John nadal stał przy drzwiach.

\- Mam wezwać policję?

\- Nie, myślę, że to nie będzie konieczne – Sherlock uprzejmie uśmiechnął się – Prawda, pani profesor?

John przysunął krzesło w stronę Sherlocka i usiadł. Sherlock wrócił do przerwanego wywodu, rejestrując czujną analizę pomieszczenia przez Johna.

\- Prześledziłem więc kariery zawodowe wszystkich tych wykładowców. Zwróciłem szczególną uwagę na ich porażki. Większość z nich jakieś miała. Przy pani zwróciłem uwagę na kilka czynników: po pierwsze – nie ma pani rodziny, a co za tym idzie, ma pani mniej do stracenia. Po drugie: gdy była pani jeszcze młodą i ambitną kobietą kandydowała pani w wyborach na dziekana swojego wydziału. Przy ówczesnej sytuacji po jakimś roku, może dwóch umożliwiało to start w wyborach rektorskich. Jednak, pomimo, że była pani jednym z faworytów, to przegrała pani. Oczywiście, oficjalnie tak po prostu ułożyły się głosy. W tamtych czasach nie było Internetu, a więc znalezienie nieoficjalnej przyczyny pani porażki było dużo trudniejsze. Na moje szczęście, poza oficjalną uczelnianą gazetą w tamtym czasie ukazywały się też inne półlegalne gazety. W jednej z nich znalazł się niewybredny komentarz odnoszący się do czasów pani młodości.

Sherlock przerwał, ale kobieta nadal wpatrywała się w niego kamiennym wzrokiem.

\- Mianowicie, odnosił się on do tego, że będąc jeszcze na studiach dorabiała pani do czesnego – przerwał na chwilę – umawiając się na randki z bonusem. Oczywiście, nikt nie mógł tego potwierdzić, ale skoro wiedzieli o tym studenci, to wiedziała o tym także kadra. Oboje wiemy, że to głupie i nie ma wpływu na pani zdolność do pełnienia funkcji dziekana, że została pani niesprawiedliwie potraktowana w dużej mierze przez płeć. Ale stało się. Urazę nosiła pani w sobie przez lata. Aż wreszcie nadarzyła się okazja do rewanżu. Charles Dusching był nieślubnym dzieckiem ówczesnego dziekana wydziału biologii, prawda?

Sherlock najwyraźniej potraktował przedłużającą się ciszę jako potwierdzenie, zignorował sapnięcie Johna i kontynuował:

\- Nikt o tym nie wiedział, bo też nikt nie interesował się takimi sprawami. Nikt, poza panią, bo pani miała motyw: urazę, hodowaną latami. Po śmierci Charlesa dziekan ustąpił, oficjalnie z powodu problemów zdrowotnych. Charles nie wiedział kto jest jego biologicznym ojcem, bo nie wiedział, że mężczyzna, który go wychowywał nie jest jego ojcem. Ale on wiedział. Poszło gładko, a muszę przyznać, że selen to sprytny pomysł, tym bardziej, że nie miała pani problemu z dostępem do jego pokoju. Natomiast Norman to sprawa bardziej typowa: miał romans z jedną z wykładowczyń. Do tego dotarłem, jednak nie mogłem dojść do przyczyny zgonu. Będzie pani tak uprzejma i zaspokoi moją ciekawość?

Sherlock spojrzał z oczekiwaniem w stronę profesorki.

Milczała przez dłuższy czas, aż wreszcie szybko rzuciła:

\- Toluen.

Sherlock kiwnął głową.

\- Ale coś poszło nie tak, nie wiedziałam o tej wadzie serca – uzupełniła.

\- No tak, w zasadzie to jak na panią to za szybka i za bardzo humanitarna śmierć. Teraz już możemy zadzwonić na policję.

Kobieta wybuchnęła śmiechem. Kiedy skończyła oddała Sherlockowi papiery i powiedziała, teraz już spokojna:

\- To była bardzo pouczająca rozmowa, ale teraz muszę wracać do pracy – Kiedy Sherlock nie zareagował pochyliła się w jego stronę i wyjaśniła spokojnie:

\- Nie masz żadnych dowodów. Komu uwierzą: mnie czy tobie? Możesz iść na policję, ale wtedy tylko się ośmieszysz.

Sherlock skinął głową i wstał. John patrzył na niego oniemiały.

\- Wyjdziesz tak po prostu? Przecież jest już trzeci fragment wiersza, ona znowu to zrobi!

\- John, idziemy – Sherlock spojrzał na niego i wskazał drzwi.

Sherlock szedł szybkim krokiem, tak, że do pokoju wpadli prawie biegiem. Dopiero kiedy zamknął drzwi na klucz wyciągnął z kieszeni mały dyktafon i nacisnął przycisk

\- Nagrałeś ją? – John opadł z łoskotem na łóżko – Dlatego po prostu ją zostawiłeś? Ale co jeśli ona zdąży kogoś zabić?

\- Nie zdąży. Obliczyłem, że między publikacją wiersza a rozpoczęciem działań mijają minimum trzy dni. Poza tym, jestem pewien, że jest przygotowana na taką sytuację. Pewnie jeszcze dziś weźmie dłuższy urlop i gdzieś zniknie.

John chciał mu przerwać, ale Sherlock dodał z naciskiem:

\- A ja jeszcze dziś wyśle nagranie policji, razem ze wszystkimi dokumentami w sprawie. Nie jestem w stanie w tym momencie jej pilnować. Ale kiedy wyjedzie, to nie będzie tu na nikogo polować.

\- Jesteś nienormalny, że poszedłeś do niej sam, zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę? – burknął w odpowiedzi John.


	19. Chapter 19

 Dwa lata później

 

   John wysiadł z metra, rozglądając się. Nie znał tej okolicy, ale według mapy to tu miał się spotkać z Sherlockiem. Dostał wiadomość z namiarem czterdzieści minut temu, więc ledwo zdąży na czas. Rozejrzał się i po chwili w tłumie ludzi dostrzegł znajomą postać. Sherlock odwrócił się i uśmiechnął na jego widok. Kiedy ruszyli, John zapytał:

\- Znowu jakaś sprawa?

\- Zobaczysz – odparł Sherlock z obojętnym wyrazem twarzy.

W końcu zatrzymali się. Stali przed typowym, dwupiętrowym szeregowcem. Na parterze znajdowało się małe bistro, ze stolikami wystawionymi na chodnik. Sherlock podszedł do czarnych drzwi z numerem 221B, ale zanim zdążył zapukać drzwi otworzyły się i ukazała się w nich energiczna staruszka, która rzuciła się Sherlockowi na szyję. Zdziwiony John patrzył, jak Sherlock pozwala na ten kontakt, a potem wszedł za nim po schodach. Staruszka została gdzieś na dole. Sherlock pchnął jedne z drzwi. Znaleźli się w ciemnym pokoju, z ornamentową tapetą, wyglądającymi na wygodne fotelami i kominkiem. Sherlock pewnie przeszedł przez pokój i pociągnął za zasłony, wyzwalając chmarę kurzu i wpuszczając do pokoju mnóstwo światła przez panoramiczne okna. Kiedy jego wzrok się przyzwyczaił, John zapytał:

\- To jakaś sprawa?

\- Co sądzisz? – Sherlock wsunął ręce do kieszeni płaszcza.

\- Nie wiem czego szukać- John wpatrywał się w niego wyczekująco.

\- Na górze są dwie sypialnie, oczywiście w naszym wypadku jeden z pokoi będzie można wykorzystać inaczej. Ze względu na pewną przysługę dla pani Hudson czynsz będzie wynosił połowę tego, co zwykle.

John wpatrywał się w niego, prawie nie mrugając. W końcu wydusił z siebie:

\- Chcesz wynająć to mieszkanie?

Sherlock skinął głową.

\- I chcesz żebym tu z tobą zamieszkał?

Sherlock uraczył go jednym z tych spojrzeń, które John otrzymywał za każdym razem, gdy dopytywał o rzekomo oczywiste rzeczy.

John podszedł do jednego z foteli i opadł na niego. Minęły prawie trzy lata, ale pomimo tego, że niedługo kończyli studia nie rozmawiali o tym, co będzie potem. Normalnie Sherlock powinien studiować jeszcze dwa lata, ale oczywiście udało mu się ukończyć je szybciej dzięki czemu obaj za miesiąc przestaną być studentami. John nie wiedział, jak podjąć temat przyszłości, tym bardziej, że Sherlock nigdy nie był typem planującego romantyka. Fakt, że Sherlock znalazł dla nich mieszkanie wprawił Johna w stan osłupienia. Wreszcie otrząsnął się i spojrzał na Sherlocka, który wpatrywał się w niego z wyrazem oczekiwania na twarzy. John wstał i pociągnął za sobą Sherlocka, opierając go o ścianę. Wspiął się i pocałował go.

\- Mam to odbierać jako "tak"? – upewnił się Sherlock.

John chwycił jego pasek i zaczął go rozpinać.

\- Oczywiście, że tak, idioto.


End file.
